Happy Families?
by HellsGirlValliette
Summary: Hermione's family is brutally raped and murdered and she only survived because of a spell her mother had used on her to protect her. Will she be able to get her revenge? Or will she die trying? Warning: Gruesome and character death
1. Prologue

**Happy Families**

**Summary: At the end of her 5th year Hermione finds out some _interesting_ facts about her family's past. I haven't decided the pairings yet but there will be at least one. Warning: May be Caharcter Death and may be quite grusome.**

Prologue

Selene Glacial looked down at her 22-month-old daughter and contemplated about what she should do. After a five-year marriage to her school time boyfriend Tom Riddle, she found out that, instead of being a Death Eater like she had suspected, he was Lord Voldemort himself.

She knew that he was powerful enough to track them down on their magical ability, as she had already bound her own powers, she just had to figure out what to do about their daughter. She had three choices:

1) Kill her daughter

2) Bind her daughters powers

3) Or ignore it and hope it goes away.

Since she knew she couldn't kill her own daughter, no matter what the result would be if she didn't, and you needed both the consent and blood of the bondee or the blood and consent of both parents of the bondee, she ignored it in the hope that her daughter, pride and joy of her life, would be a squib, even though she knew deep down that she wouldn't be.

She didn't just sit about and wait for her husband to knock on her door though, she changed both her and her daughter's appearances and names, so they wouldn't be recognised as easily.

Selene Glacial's waist length black hair bounced up in to frizzy light brown curls, and a light tan graced her once pale skin. Her intense blue eyes darkened and lightened in to hazel brown and her perfect body changed in to an average female figure.

She cast a spell so that her daughter would look like her in appearance until either herself, or Tom died or were killed. She fled her comfortable, pureblooded lifestyle for a completely muggle existence. She had to snap her own wand in two. She set her mansion a light, and cast the dark mark above it, so everyone would think that Voldemort had killed them, and sent an identical letter to her three sisters explaining everything and to do what she had done.

She cleaned out her Gringotts account and set one up for her daughter placing half of her wealth in to it, and changed the rest in to pounds sterling. She would set up a muggle account sometime during the week when she had bought a house and sorted things out.

Selene and her daughter left Diagon Alley, for what she hoped was the last time, and entered Muggle London as Jane and Hermion Granger.


	2. Don't you just love Family 'Parties?

**Happy Families**

Chapter 1

After what Hermoine knew to be the most uncomfortable train journey EVER, she saw Harry off to his _loving family_. Losing Sirius had been hard on him. It had been hard on everyone, but Harry was acting like he was the only one who had liked and loved him, everything always had to be about him. It got quite annoying after a while.

Shaking her head to clear it of bad thoughts, Hermione went off to find her mum and step-dad. When she did and had received hugs from both of them, they set off towards their car. After they had found their car, paid the parking ticket, and loaded it, they set off for Epwell (a village just outside Banbury, Near Birmingham). A two-hour car ride that they spent talking about what happened during the year, both at Hogwarts and at home. Hermione made sure to leave all the war stuff out, her parents were understanding but the weren't _that_ understanding.

When they got home the first thing Hermione did was to change out of her 'school casual clothes'. During school (Sept – June) she wore baggy casual clothes, because in the Wizarding World they seemed to prefer baggy clothes, so she wore baggy muggle clothes so she fit in and felt comfortable at the same time. But because to her these clothes were ugly she didn't bother with the rest of her appearance, so when she could look like she did at the Yule Ball everyday, she decided not too because, basically, she enjoyed being in the side lines, being Harry's side-kick.

She realise din the Wizarding World that for Muggle-borns, to get attention wasn't necessarily a good thing.

She swapped her baggy t-shirt and jumper for a creamy white sparkly-jeweled corset, her baggy jeans for skinny jeans and her scruffy trainers for her knee high black leather lace up boots. Then she put on some light make-up, eyeliner and mascara, and then straightened her hair. She didn't pot on any extra jewellery, she just kept on what she always wore, earrings that were usually covered by her mane, 5 in each ear, and a sterling silver bat necklace that her Mum gave her before she could remember. She always told her that if she kept it on, she would always be protected. It had worked so far, so she wasn't about to doubt it…and she really liked it.

When she was finished she packed her trunk for her cousins house. She always spent the first month f the summer there; she threw in many of her summer casual clothes, not a baggy jumper in sight. When she was done she practically bounced down the stairs to greet her family.

It's tradition that the day that Hermione comes home from school that everybody comes over to her house, sort of like a greeting party because they rarely get together as an extended family. The first person Hermione greeted was her cousin Davy, he's Hermione's best friend and that includes Harry and Ron. His nose length hair, sparkly blue eyes and just general good looks always made girl jealous of Hermione, but they're cousins, that's just wrong! All of her cousins were close, even though they hardly ever saw each other; they kept in touch through the Internet and by the phone or, in Hermione's case, by mail.

All the adults got together in the living room/kitchen, and all the cousins went up stairs to the chill-out-room. It was where they always went when any of them came over, or even when just some of Hermione's friends came over. They had one in each house, except for their Auntie Alex's house. She didn't have any children so she didn't need one. They never really got together there anyway, usually Elle's house or Jane's house and sometimes Ash's house. They told them to call them by their first names but Auntie Alex said it was disrespectful to the adult and gave anyone a lecture, who dared to call her by her given name without the appropriate title.

All of the cousins were talking about meeting up in the next few days to see the Da Vinchi Code that was just out in to the cinema. Hermione and Rach had read the book and thought that it was really good and the trailers looked good too.

They all went down stairs to ask if they could all go now, because why not? But they stopped when they heard raised voices from the kitchen. They looked in the mirror that showed the reflection of what was going on in the kitchen.

"You should have bound her powers!" Alex shouted at Jane. "Then we wouldn't need to worry about this kind of thing any more!"

"I didn't have a choice! What was I supposed to do? Walk right up to Tom and ask if he would bind his daughters powers so he couldn't find us in the future?" Jane yelled back.

"You should have killed her then and kept the rest of your family safe! Or don't we matter to you?" Alex was trying to make her choose and everyone knew it.

"Of course you lot matter to me. If you didn't why would I warn you to leave the Wizarding World. I would've just left you alone."

"Yeah, but what about Mother and Father? You didn't warn them did you?" Alex challenged.

"They lived in the same house as you did! I thought that you would've warned them instead of only thinking about your own hide!" Jane yelled.

The rest of the adults just stood back, this wasn't the first argument on this subject these two had had, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"You're just Tom's Whore, that's all you'll ever be. Voldemort's who-" The rest of Alex's sentence was cut off as a slap echoed around the kitchen. Jane had just slapped Alex.

" Don't you dare come in to my house and insult me. If you really hate me that much get out and don't come back." Jane seethed.

"Why can't take it? We all had to leave the Wizarding World because of you! If it wasn't for you we would be living it up Pureblood style, but no- you had to marry Voldemort. And when you realised that you'd bitten off more than you could chew, you fled with your _precious_ daughter and ruined all of our lives! WE can't even get a daily prophet to be updated on the war!" Alex screamed.

"Once he's dead we'll know." Jane said reassuringly.

"How? What have u got a spell running? News flash _Jane _you bound your powers, so your psychopathic husband wouldn't find you. The only connection you have to the Wizarding World is through your child. And she isn't even here 10 months of the year!" Alex was screaming again.

"Yes but as soon as either myself or Tom dies both my appearance and Hermione's will change back to the way we were born." Jane said, completely stroking Alex.

Alex and Jane had never gotten along, and Alex had always claimed to NEVER like Tom. She had been in his year in school and Jane and Tom had met at one of her birthday parties. They had hit it off immediately and Alex went from, basically, being the most popular girl in school to being a regular person. She didn't like it at all and she blamed it all on her youngest sister. Her sister seemed to get everything that she wanted. She got married and had a family with the best looking guy in the school, Alex didn't even get married, she became a prefect and Head Girl and was captain of the Quidditch team, Alex didn't even pass all of her OWLs. Her parents favoured their youngest daughter over their oldest and gave the throne to her. They ruined Alex's life, so she ended theirs. Poetic really.

Elle, the middle sister, supported Jane's decision and so did Ash. They would've done the same thing if it had have been them, but they were both grateful that neither had had the opportunity to find out. They both loved their children so much they would do anything for them.

Their spouses agreed also. Although Jane only married about 8 years ago, her husband, Jamie, was still a Pureblood. She found out that he just didn't like what the Wizarding World had come to, so he packed up and left.

Jane lost the rag with her sister after she had responded to Jane with a few choice words. "Get the fuck out of my house! NOW!" She screamed as she pointed to the front door. Everyone watched as she screamed "Fine!" and then stormed to the front door, threw it open, and was about to storm out, but stopped when she came face-to-face with a man in a pointy-hooded black robe with a scull mask. Something she had never before seen foe herself, but had heard many descriptions of it.

She screamed but it was cut short as one of the masked monsters shouted "AVADA KEVADRA!" at her as he pointed his wand, and she crumbled to the floor as 20 Death Eaters stormed the house. Hermione just stood in shock. There was only one thought going through her head. 'What the FUCK is going on?'

She was about to get all of her cousins back in to the chill-out-room and ward it when they noticed that she was there.

"Look what I found!" One Death Eater bellowed as he pointed his wand at Hermione. Hermione bolted to the chill-out-room; all of her cousins had ran to it when Auntie Alex had fallen. She sprinted as fast as she could to get there, but the Death Eaters were faster. She slid inside the room, her cousins closed the door and as she tried to ward it they burst inside, grabbing Hermione's wand and stunning everybody in sight.

They dragged the stiff bodies down stairs in to the living room/kitchen, where all the adults lay stunned. They were under strict orders. They had to find Selene Glacial, and her family, and make her pay for leaving their Dark Lord. They also were under instructions to cast the Dark Mark above the house when they were done, and to carve a 'G' in the side of each of the siblings' necks, casting a charm on it so that it would be passed on to any of their descendants as long as Voldemort lived. So it would be proof of the bloodline. For some reason their Dark Lord seemed to want these muggles, these particular muggles, dead for some reason. He spent 2 hours briefing them on it. They knew exactly what to do, and they couldn't wait to do it.

They un-stunned everyone, but bound them instead, all with their hands behind their back. They were told to break their spirits, break their bodies, break their souls, and they intended on doing just that.

They started off with the females, because they wanted to gradually shock them, not give them such a shock that they all keel over. Where would be the fun in that? No they wanted to keep surprising them, to rip their souls to pieces, and they knew exactly how to do it.

The grabbed Jane from the corner, were the rest or her family lay, and dragged her in to the middle of the room. Everyone in the corner, bar Hermione, wondered what they were going to do to her. Hermione knew. She knew they would rape, torture and kill her. She couldn't look. They divesto'd Jane's clothes off, and gang banged her in front of her entire family. They sliced, punch, bit and raped her again, and again, and again, until she was unconscious and blood was flowing from between her legs and from a nasty gash in her head.

Then it was Elle's turn. She received the same treatment as Jane, except 2 Death Eaters took her at a time, and another came up, place the imperious curse on her, and made her give him a blow job, and _let_ him rape her in every opening.

All of the Death Eaters shocked them then, instead of going for Anna, Ash's wife, they went for Ash, Mike (Elle's husband) and Jamie (Hermione's step-Dad) and raped them instead. All of the cousins tried to ignore the screams that were coming from their uncles and their father's. They were worse than those of their Auntie/s (and mother). Those died sooner, especially Elle's for obvious reasons and Jane refused to scream but went hoarse soon. These didn't stop; these rang throughout the room and echoed through your brain. These were screams you would remember for the rest of your lives.

When they were done with them they carved a 'G' in to Elle's, Jane's and Ash's necks and immediately gashes in the shape of a 'G' formed and opened on Hermione's, Davy's, Rach's, James', Stacey's, Peter's and Callum's necks causing them to squirt blood on to each other and clutch their throats. Peter, Stacey and Callum fainted almost immediately. As soon as it opened they fell to the floor and stopped moving after about 30 seconds. They must have cut Elle the deepest. Hermione, Davy, Rach and James managed to remain conscious for about two minutes; before the Death Eaters dragged to the, now cleared centre of the room and added injury to insult, and broke their bodies. They continued raping them even after Rach passed out, and died. Even after James started spasm- ing. They only stopped when they could no longer get hard-ons. So they decide to Crucio them instead. Only when the three cousins were out cold, and beyond muggle repair, did the Death Eaters conjure the Dark Mark and dissapperate from the Granger residence. Back to their master, to be honored above all the rest.

* * *

Please Please Review!!!


	3. Saviours and Transformations

**Happy Families**

Chapter 2

When Hermione next regained consciousness she heard footsteps approach her. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious for and thought that it was a Death Eater who was still able to take an erection. She tried to move away, but, due to the extent of her injuries, she could not. She could just moan in pain. And even doing that hurt her hoarse throat.

Instead of dragging her to the middle of the room once more, or just simply mounting her, the _person_ just picked her up, gently to try and spare her any unnecessary pain. He held her close, (she knew it was a he, or else a woman with a muscle-y chest and no breasts what so ever) and walked slowly, taking care no to drop or move her too much as he stepped over things. It registered vaguely in some part of her brain that he was probably stepping over her dead relatives, but at that current moment her pain and discomfort were the things in the forefront of her mind.

Her eyes fluttered, as she tried desperately to open them with no avail. She was simply exhausted. When she started to go slightly more limp in his arms, her rescuer sped up, trying to get her wherever he was taking her faster. She felt the cold night air caress her skin as he opened the door, and felt the very uncomfortable sensation of side-along-apparation. As they reached their destination, Hermione rolled slightly in her rescuer's arms and threw up, all over, what sounded like, the tiled floor.

Then there were cries of surprise and people asking stupid questions and touching her. She tried to shrug them off. The only person she wanted touching her at this moment in time was her rescuer, and anyone else who had went in to her home. Or what was left of it. They would know what she had went through, they would know exactly and wouldn't need to ask her so many questions, they were the ones who actually got off their asses to get her out of there.

She had decided that this person wasn't going to kill her. If he were, he would have done so by now, and why be so cautious about causing her any pain? Nope he definitely didn't want to kill her…yet.

She heard a door creep open and then, a few seconds later, being laid down on a soft bed on top of the covers. Then this person immediately set to work. He divesto'd he clothes off, well what was left of them any way. He then started pouring nasty smelling liquids on her wounds. They glouped down in to her wounds and she felt them healing Very painful, if you weren't numb, that is. When he had done everything he could with the nasty smelling potions, he attempted to envenerate her. It didn't work of course, because she was already awake, although she didn't move because it was still too painful. When he realised that she was already awake he spoke to her to try and open her eyes.

"Miss Granger." He spoke and Hermione already wished he hadn't. She would recognise that voice anywhere. It was the voice of her very snarky and mean Potions master. "I need you to swallow a couple of potions for me." He gently picked her up by her shoulders and someone slid in behind her, sitting up right so she could lean against his chest, (She guessed that it was a man, but she hoped she was wrong. Now TWO men have seen her naked!). The man held her chin and opened her mouth as her professor poured something in to her mouth, surprisingly it didn't taste too bad.

"Please swallow miss Granger. It's a pain relief potion, it will numb the pain." He said almost nicely. His bedside manner was better than Promfrey's at least.

Hermione groaned, as the potion made the pain increase before it numbed you to it. Probably just a way to get you to appreciate the thing more. Suddenly the man behind her released her chin, letting her head fall against his shoulder, and pinned her left arm to her body. Now this really confused her. She could barely open her eyes never mind more, so why restrain her?

Professor Snape took her right arm and pulled it out straight. That hurt even with the pain relief potion. He kept pulling on it until it clicked, popping it back in to place. She collapsed against the body supporting her.

He slipped out from behind her and laid her down to rest, pulling the covers over her naked form. As he went to leave she managed to entwine her fingers with his, in a silent plea to not leave her. She felt so small in this big bed and she didn't want to be alone. She was too scared that the Death Eaters would come back.

It appeared that both him and her professor understood what she couldn't say. The man (already having removed his robes, shirt, socks and shoes) crawled in to the bed beside Hermione on her left side. Her professor did not, as he had not removed the offending garments yet. Once he had, he climbed in on her right side, close enough so that she could feel his body heat and know that he was there. She managed to arrange them so that they both had their arms around her, holding her in place, protecting her. The didn't object, the girl had just been through something they would wish on no-one, sure they had done it to other people, but they made sure that they ended their pain, Hermione's had only begun.

Soon Hermione drifted off, and the two men soon after. They didn't waken until morning, when everyone was wondering where they had gotten. Hermione moved in her sleep and managed to wake up he two men sleeping beside her. They didn't let her go, they tightened their arms around her instead. She was taking a while to get used to the fact that she was in a strange house, with her most disliked Professor and a strange man, and they had seen her naked! Her mind decided that it didn't need to process her whole family were dead just yet. She opened her eyes and looked in to the Onyx orbs of her Professor. Instead of the severe dislike that they held, they looked soft, liquid, and almost sympathetic. He still held her in his arms although he had shuffled back a little so she could see who he was. When she seemed satisfied, he shuffled closer again and tucked her close to his chest.

Then Hermione became aware of the male body behind her, though she didn't want to move. She felt so safe in these men's arms. What did it matter who was behind her? Eventually her curiosity won, and she managed to roll over but stay in the same place, although she kept her eyes down as though she didn't want to know who, she felt, was protecting her. When she rested on her left side with her eyes fixed on the stranger's chest she hesitated. Did she really want to know? Really? Her hesitation was not lost on either man. The mystery man uncurled one of his arms from around her torso and cupped her chin. He slowly raised it, forcing her to look in to his eyes, Chocolate met Mercury and she visibly paled. Why would this man of all people help her? Why would he care if a Mudblood died or not? She was surprised he hadn't cast the killing curse on her yet, to be honest. She tried to retreat, but the cage of both men's arms would not allow it. Lucius looked in to her eyes and pleaded with her, to accept him. Not to shun him for what he was supposed to be. Although this girl had seen him in action and, if he had not helped to save her life, he would go and ask a more neutral person for forgiveness.

When she seemed to realise that he would not hurt her, and felt as though he would protect her, she snuggled down further in to the blankets and just let whatever was to be. She stayed in the protective circle of their arms until they were all awoken, rudely I might add, by a banging on the door. Professor Snape went to answer it. It was Remus Lupin, a fellow Order member, though that was hardly surprising since they were currently residing in Order headquarters. Apparently he had a message for them.

"There is an Order meeting in 15 minutes. Full attendance is crucial. Hermione and Lucius must also make an appearance. You might want to come down 5 minutes early, and get something to eat." He spoke quite quickly and tiredly, as if he had said all of this before, a lot of times before. He left as soon as he had finished what he had to say. Leaving the three of them alone once more.

The two men stood up to get dressed, and Hermione noticed that they were both Death Eaters. That confused her to no end. Why would Death Eaters help and comfort her? It just didn't make any sense whatsoever! They got changed in to their previously worn clothes. Then they turned to her still in the bed burrowed down in the covers, looking like she was going to go back to sleep.

"Miss Granger." Lucius said as he gently shook her shoulder, to rouse her. She opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly as if to say 'Why did you wake me up?' He chuckled. "My Dear, you have to accompany us to the Order meeting in roughly…10 minutes. So you cannot fall back in to the Realm of Dreams just yet, after the meeting I promise you can go back to sleep." He said kindly as Severus rummaged in the trunk at the end of the bed. He drew out a pair of skinny jeans, a black corset that clipped together at the front, but appeared to be laced up at the back, a pair of boxer pants, a pair of socks and her pair of high heeled black boots. At the present moment they were the only pair of footwear he could find and he wondered where all of the strange clothes that were in her trunk came from. When Lucius saw what his best friend had picked out of her trunk for her to wear he went to pick out something more appropriate for an Order meeting. What he did not see was Hermione accepting the garments and put on her underwear under the blankets on the bed, as a form of privacy. When he looked into her trunk to find something more appropriate, he nearly died of shock. Since when did Miss Granger don clothes such as these? He, for certain, had never seen her in such garment, and he would've remembered.

As Lucius pondered over his thoughts Hermione slid out of the very comfortable bed and brought the corset up around her back, with her back to both men of course, and clipped it at the front. Then she adjusted her boobs in her corset and donned her shimmy jeans and socks. She looked down and was glad to have her bat necklace on. It hadn't failed her yet. She turned around and looked at the two men who had saved her life.

Never in a million years would she suspect these two men of helping her to survive. As Lucius was still deep in thought, wondering if or why the Death Eaters would do such a thing if their intent were to kill her, Hermione walked up to her Potions Professor and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She stayed like that for a few moments, once again feeling safe and secure, before she raised herself on to her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Now that shocked him. She gave him one last squeeze before she pulled away and walked up to the other Slytherin in the room, who was currently muttering to himself and was so lost in concentration that he didn't notice Hermione approach. She ducked under his arms and then rose to hug him, which brought him back to reality, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, just as his friend had done before him. Then, like before she raised herself up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

When she retreated, Severus handed her boots to her and she sat on the edge of the bed to put them on. Both men noticed that she did so with un-stoppable quickness, like she had done it countless times before. When she had finished they all walked down stairs to the kitchen together. Harry, the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks and some other Order members were already there getting breakfast. As soon as Hermione walked in she grabbed a bowl of porridge and started to eat it. She didn't sit down however, because Severus and Lucius had not sat down, and she didn't want to be apart from them, not when they made her feel safe.

Harry glanced up at the trio and glared at them, Hermione didn't notice because her porridge was highly interesting. Harry did a double take and then his eyes widened. The girl between the two Slytherins looked like Hermione, except that Hermione's hair was lighter and bushier that this girls, and Hermione wouldn't hang about with Lucius and Severus. Harry's opinion on the matter quickly changed when the girl looked up and her face was exactly like Hermione's except her eyes were a wee bit darker.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry asked not sure if it was her or not. When she looked up when he said her name, he knew that it was.

Hermione only looked blankly at him; to be honest she was quite scared at the present moment, and had started retreating in to the comfort zone in between the two Slytherins, an action that did not go unnoticed by any one.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked, as she was looking pretty scared of him right now. True be told, she was scared of everyone and a bit annoyed as well, the only people to help her out of the whole Order, were two people who were supposed to hate her guts. Nice.

When Harry got up from the table Hermione shrank back even more, and Lucius decided that she needed some support, and also he just wanted to make Potter feel bad. He put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and drew her into him body, embracing her in a fatherly hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked at Harry with fear in her eyes, which he completely misinterpreted.

He pulled out his wand and sort of nudged Ron for his support, which he got, and confronted them. "Let her go Malfoy." He said like the good little hero he is, as he and Ron both pointed their wands at him, which only made Hermione sink further in to him, in an attempt to seek comfort and to make them disappear.

Hermione's behaviour was confusing to say the least. Not even Severus and Lucius got it, but to Hermione it made complete and utter sense. They always knew that they were not her best friends that someone else was, someone who was a muggle, and it was why they always took each other sides before they would take Hermione's. She had another best friend; she just used them during the school year, which didn't register in their heads that that was more time she could possibly spend with her real best friend.

She never really trusted them, and they always seemed to loose their temper very quickly with her, and she just wasn't in the mood to be blamed for something that was not her fault today, for understandable reasons. Severus placed a hand on her shoulder so she would look him in the eye, and then he looked in to her mind, and saw why she was acting so strangely. It seemed to make a lot of sense to him. He had always thought that the other two had always used Hermione. Taken advantage of her kind nature and used her to help them with their homework. He always had wondered what she saw in them as friends, but then he realised that everybody need friends, and if she shunned Potter and Weasel, then she would have none.

When they realised that Hermione was scared of them and not Malfoy or Snape, they flipped, they thought that she was under imperious curse, and fired finite incantium at her. Which didn't do what they thought it would. Instead of helping her out from under the imperious curse it did something else. It sped up the process of Hermione looking like her original self, which hurt and was why it was done over the period of time (usually a week), happening mostly when the subject is asleep, because they will not notice the pain in the same way then, they will incorporate in to their dream. They will of course notice the small changes each morning when they wake up, and then realise at the end of the end of the period of time it has taken to change them back to the way they were born.

It is estimated that Hermione's transformation would have taken about a month, give or take a couple of days. But as Harry and Ron cast a finite incantium at the same time, it would happen as fast as it could, which was going to be excruciatingly painful. She fell against Lucius shaking, her legs were shaking so much she couldn't stand up. He caught her and lifted her on to the table. She felt back and lay down as Severus ran upstairs to get a pain relief potion. She started spasming and thrashing as she changed. Her skin faded so the light tan disappeared. Her eyes grew slightly bigger, darkened so they were as black as Severus', then lightened so they were icy blue. Her lips became fuller, and her cheekbones became more defined. Her hair de-frizzed completely, and straightened out. By this time, Hermione was screaming in agony and writhing on the table. Her eyes shot open when they started changing colour as it felt like they were on fire. She tried to rub them with her fingers but they hurt just as much. I t was like being crucio'd by ten people at once. She was kicking and screaming, knocking all the breakfast dishes off of the table while everyone in the room was at a loss for what to do.

In an attempt to calm he down, Lucius grabbed her hand with both of his and pushed down on the opposite shoulder so that she wouldn't whack him up the face. His cool hands seemed to calm her and she brought his other hand to her chest in an attempt to cool herself down. Harry and Ron looked at her disgustedly. This was Malfoy, and she trusted him, and to them it looked like she wanted him to touch her in the way that she had refused Ron, saying she wasn't ready.

Her body shortened a bit, so she was approximately 5" 2 and she lost what her mother had always described as 'baby fat' and her body became perfect. Her shoulders slimmed down and her arms were delicate looking, her fingers were very feminine and her nails were a quarter inch off of her finger. From her shoulders her breasts grew to about a c-cup, which looked perfectly large off of her frame. From her breasts in to her waist it curved perfectly and in to her hips. Her legs were toned and long for her height, meeting her delicate feet perfectly.

The one thing about her appearance that bothered everyone was the fact that her canine teeth grew pretty big, so she looked like a vampire, but Hermione couldn't be a vampire, could she? By the time she had stopped convulsing, Lucius had Hermione in his arms stroking her back, trying to comfort her. At that moment Severus shot in, with a potion in his hands. The whole transformation had taken about 2minutes instead of a month. She couldn't stop shaking. It really was like an amplified version of the Crucio curse. He gave her the potion and stroked her back as she swallowed. The amount of pain this girl had been through in the past 24 hours was immense. It was a miracle that she had lived through it.

At that moment Dumbledore and a hooded figure walked in and saw Hermione sitting on the table. But to them they saw a stranger. A stranger that looked like Snape's daughter. She had the pale skin, the black hair and the cold expressionless eyes. Well at the moment they were expressionless because she didn't know what to feel. She was just gazing at the wall, from her viewpoint against Lucius' chest, with both of them stroking her hair or back.

She looked up at the hooded man (you could tell it was a man from his shape, or else it was a _very_ butch woman) and her eyes widened. It couldn't be, but some how she knew that it was. She stopped the stroking and slipped between the two bodies, every Order member staring at her. The hooded mad lowered his hood and stooped as Hermione ran at him. He picked her up and twirled her around. Everyone in the room gasped in shock. The hooded man was Sirius Black!

While everyone stood gaping Dumbledore had walked up to the podium where the leader of the Order stood.

"Ahem" He coughed to get everyone's attention. "The meeting is about to begin." And on that note everyone went to their respectable places. Severus and Lucius sat down with Hermione in between them. Each holding one of her hands a kind of support and comfort.

Sirius walked up and sat beside Dumbledore. It was going to be a long meeting. They had 3 initiations to give, a new introduction, and a few long delayed explanations.

Harry, Ron and Ginny had been shooed from the room, not being allowed to join the Order just yet. Hermione however did not notice this.

* * *

This was origanally only half of the chapter but i decided that the whole chapter would be too long. So it should be up in a couple of days or so.

My disclaimer is on the first Chapter. Please REview, even if you aren't logged, or don't havea an account, please review and tell me what you think. Please?


	4. Old Friends and New Discoveries

**Happy Families**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, The only thing I own is the plot, but i might've stolen that from somewhere not entirely sure on that one...Anyways, Enjoy!!!

Chapter 3

The meeting began and the first order of business was to initiate the three new members. Some of the members were a bit annoyed about Hermione being allowed to join but, the fact of the matter was, were she belonged she was considered of age in a month or so, and then they wouldn't be able to stop her really. So it was better if they let her join now, and then they wouldn't have to worry about it later.

Mrs. Weasley was the biggest protester about Hermione joining the Order. Her main defence was 'she's only a child!' but everyone got bored of that objection yesterday and when they heard that technically Hermione was of age, they all agreed. Mainly because they though Dumbledore meant of age in the Wizarding World, not in her's.

They began the meeting in normal fashion, open floor, and everyone who had anything to say. This usually consists of random bits of information that people have discovered in, usually but not always, less that legal ways. There were a few comments about fewer animals from some naturist person, and Mundungus Fletcher said that there were less dodgy dealings going on because people were scared of selling/ stealing of a Death Eater and were very select about who they traded with.

Dumbledore once again took the floor. "Tonight, we have three new recruits. Fred and George Weasley and Hermione Granger." When Dumbledore said that Hermione's headshot up. How many more surprises were there going to be today? "Firstly Mr. Fred Weasley will be initiated." Fred stepped up to the dioceses and knelled before Dumbledore. Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed at Fred's heart. Everyone in the room remained silent. The younger ones remembering what it was like to be initiated, the older ones remembering that one guy who refused at the last minute and was 'disposed of'.

"Repeat after me. 'I promise to protect innocents with my life if necessary and never to speak of this organisation to anyone who did not already know of it, unless I am willing to risk my life for them to join the Order.'" Fred, George and Hermione looked very confused. Surely this was just a formality. Fred repeated what Dumbledore had said. As he uttered the last word Dumbledore grabbed his hand in an unbreakable oath. Once you joined the Order, there was no leaving it. It was like the Dark Ranks.

Once Fred was done, George and Hermione were both initiated. They sat back down in their seats, and Dumbledore addressed the full Order again. Many of them were wondering why they were all in attendance. You only needed half of the Order for an initiation, and they could tell the rest. Simple. I mean it wasn't even like they were important either. If it was Harry, or maybe even Ron, they could understand. But this was Hermione and Fred 'n' George. They were insignificant. In fact the only reason people figure Hermione was even in the Order, was because she was Harry and Ron's friend. So for Hermione to join the Order _before_ Harry and Ron was quite weird.

"I am sure that many of you are wondering why I called a full attendance today. Well the reason is because I have to explain some things to Miss Granger. We can do this one of two ways. Either I can just tell the full story, or what I know of it. Or you can ask questions and I will answer them." Dumbledore addressed Hermione. She didn't want to know just yet. She was trying to get over the facts that who she thought she was, was a lie, and that her entire family had just died.

"No Professor Dumbledore. You do not require the necessary knowledge to tell the story. We on the other hand do. So we will be the ones to tell our Godchild who she is." A hooded man said (No not Sirius.). 2 other hooded men, in dark robes, accompanied him and 3 hooded women, in white robes. To everyone's surprise, Dumbledore smiled and welcomed them like old friends. He shook hands with the three persons in dark hooded robes, and kissed the hands of the three figures in white hooded robes. He then turned to the mumbling Order and addressed them.

"Everyone, may I introduce the High-keepers of Hell, Eclipse Demon Lord, Ranaef Lycan King and Ashaen Head Vampire, and the High-keepers of Heaven, Ana Queen of the Pixies, Arwen Elfish Queen and Lucia Head Banshee." Dumbledore spoke as he indicated to each high-keeper they lowered their hoods, all of them were perfection, like they were the Gods special projects and they had all gotten full marks on each of them.

Eclipse was flawless. His skin had a nice tan to it, and was blemish free. His almost-but-not-quite black hair was braided from the nape of his neck for three inches and the rest fell loosely from that down to his lower back. His eyes were the same shade of brown as his hair and were as deep as Severus' but had a fire burning in them that changed his demeanor from black (like Severus') to grey-ish. You didn't fear him, but you did fear him loosing his temper, he seemed too serious to take a joke, and seemed to radiate power.

Ranaef had flawless pale skin and white blonde hair that rivaled Lucius'. His hair fell to his nose and stuck up at odd angles that gave his hair a fluffy appearance that, basically, shit all over the idea that he was a Malfoy. His eyes twinkled with mischief. It was quite odd that he was a keeper of Hell, he looked too innocent, too pure to be involved in such evil dealings, because obviously Hell Evil, right?

Ashaen looked evil, just like Eclipse. They both looked of questionable loyalties, like they could be Evil, but you just prayed they weren't because you knew that they were tres powerful, and you really didn't want to find out if they needed anger management or not. Ashaen had black hair that fell into his onyx eyes. They were just Severus' deep, soul searching, like he could see your deepest darkest secrets with just a look. It was unnerving to say the least. Like his colleges and friends his skin was smooth and blemish free, but unlike them, he wore black eyeliner to enhance his eyes (not that they needed the enhancement).

The only thing that all three of Hell's keepers had in common was the piercings that they had. Each of them had a facial piercing, for some reason. Eclipse had his lip pierced, Ranaef had a ring through his nose, and Ashaen had a bar through his eyebrow.

One of them was intimidating, all three of them made you feel like shit on the bottom of their shoe, and that was without them trying! They actually looked like they were quite happy, the fact that they were smirking was the thing that gave it away.

Ana was a happy person and seemed to be about 20, but that's what you think, and had a very light tan gracing her features. Her hair, unlike the rest of the keepers of Heaven, was cut short and was spiked out; it did however suit her very well though. Her hair was red, and I mean bright red, and her eyes mirrored the colour. Her pointed ears had 6 earrings in each ear, and then had bars running through the shell of her right ear, and instead of a stud in the lobe of her left ear, she had a tunnel in it. Her appearance seemed to shock everyone, and everyone was thinking they had mixed up her and Ranaef's titles. That she should be in Hell and he should be in Heaven. She wore purple eyeliner and a lighter shade for her eye shadow. The rest of her skin was clean, completely cosmetic free, for it would only dampen her subtle looks.

Arwen was a very smiley woman, she was about 35 years of age (well she looked like it) and had light blonde hair that fell in waves down to her waist, she was barefoot, and had a kind demeanor. Her lilac eyes sparkled with amusement as she looked at the Order members' shocked faces. She nodded in greeting to Lucius, Severus and Hermione and walked arms stretched to greet Sirius and they embraced like old friends. Her skin had paleness to it, but it looked healthy. Her pointed ears were decorated with 5 earrings in each ear, and all of them dangly and jeweled, but none tangled in her luxurious hair. She had no reason to wear make-up; her beauty would only be dampened by it, so why bother?

Lucia had white-blonde hair that rivaled Ranaef's that fell to the swell of her chest, her eyes were the lightest blue that there is, that in some lights it looked white. Like the others she was perfection, there was nothing more you could ask for in any of them, although they were all different. It was as if the Gods were trying to send a message that everyone is perfect, in their own way. They probably should have encrypted at least one fault in to each keeper if they wanted everyone to fell perfect, but alas, the Gods are perfectionists. The three keepers of Heaven were literal Angels. You could find no evil in their hearts, but if you cross them and holy fuck you better run. Like the saying goes there is no evil, like the wrath of a woman scorned, or something along those lines anyway. The keepers of Hell on the other hand, they might look scary and intimidating, but if you respect them and don't hurt the people that they love and they'll do the same. Both have their Light and Dark sides, they just let different ones rule over them.

They all followed Dumbledore up to the podium thing, Eclipse stood beside Dumbledore at the podium while the others sat behind them in squishy armchairs that had been conjured by Dumbledore. Everyone in the Order was in awe, or was disgusted. It's like Vegemite. You either love them or you hate them. Most people hate them, for the simple reason that you can't help but to be jealous of perfection. Dumbledore motioned for everyone to shut up, which they did, and everyone looked to Eclipse like he had something life-changing to say, which he did.

"We are" he gulped "were, the colleges and friends of Selene Glacial. We entrusted our lives in her hands countless times, and she entrusted hers into ours." All of the keepers had sober expressions on their faces. Arwen was crying in to Ashaen's chest, Ana was staring out in to space, her eyes emotionless, Lucia was looking at Hermione with sadness in her eyes, she looked so much like Selene that it was almost painful to see her. Ranaef's eyes didn't twinkle, if it had have been under different circumstances, all the other keepers would be like 'what the fucks wrong with him?' but of course they knew. Ashaen looked lost while he tried to comfort Arwen, like he didn't know what to say. Even Eclipse couldn't stop the emotion showing in his eyes as he spoke.

"Last night, we all received a scroll. The scroll told us that it would only appear to us in the event of either Selene or Voldemort dieing. We hoped that it had been the latter of those options, but found out this morning that it had been the Selene that passed on, not Voldemort." He paused, trying to word what he was saying next. "In her will, she asked us all of one last favour, that we look after her daughter, and to train her for her birthright, to train her to become the VampWitchQueen, and become the only female high-keeper of Earth. We have come to honour her last request of us."

The Order looked at him disbelievingly and then started to talk amongst themselves. VampWitchQueen? Voldemort himself had destroyed that line years ago. The will had to be a fake, a forgery, or else these people were making it all up. Well half of them were from Hell, after all. The only three Order members who were quiet at this moment were Lucius, Severus and Sirius. Sirius had come down to sit with Hermione, to try and comfort her. He didn't know how he knew it was her, he just did, and he knew what she had gone through. He was knelling in front of her stroking her face and looking in to her lifeless eyes. Her brain had finally decided to process her family being wiped out. Tears were silently running down her checks, running around her nose, pooling on her lips, and it didn't seem like they were going to stop any time soon.

Lucius and Severus looked at Sirius. They didn't like him, but they figured that he wouldn't hurt Hermione, he looked like he cared, and they needed to talk to the keepers of Heaven and Hell. They nodded to him and let go of Hermione's hands, which just dropped to her sides. Once they had left Sirius scooped up Hermione from her chair, sat on it, and place her in his lap, so he could try and give her comfort.

When he lifted her up, Hermione was woken out of her musings, and when she was placed in his lap, she was comforted, she didn't know why, but she felt safe. Like she did when she had been in Lucius' and Severus' arms, like their arms were shielding her against all the bad things. That exactly how she felt when she was sitting in Sirius' lap, so she snuggled down more, and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. No one noticed them; everyone was too busy with their own business, saying how the keepers were either lying, were fake, or someone was shit stirring.

Dumbledore started speaking again, and everyone shut up. "These people-er-creatures, are telling the truth, they would not lie to me, and I knew them when they were friends with Selene. They would not lie about her final request to them. They may be from Hell, but they would not tarnish her memory." He said fiercely, he couldn't believe that his precious Order members wouldn't believe them. "They speak the truth, I have seen the scrolls that they received, and they are real, they are in Selene's hand writing, and they would not lie to me."

"We do not care if they do not believe us." Ana spoke up. "We only care if Hermione believes us. If she does not, we will have to prove that we are legit." When she finished all of the keepers nodded in affirmation, that they greed with her, and them they looked at Hermione, to find that she was having a nap on Siruis' lap. (Wouldn't we all love to?).

Lucius laughed. "I guess she couldn't wait until the end of the meeting to go back to sleep." Severus chuckled,

"Apparently not."

The keepers whispered to Dumbledore, who nodded gravely. He thought it would be for the best, although he was not particularly happy about it. They stood, nodded to Dumbledore and walked around the tables and chairs and stood in front of Sirius and Hermione. They conversed in their minds, and Sirius stood, still with Hermione in his arms. Severus and Lucius broke off from the group, kissed Hermione on the head and left the room to get her trunk. All at once the keepers and Sirius with Hermione in his arms, blinked out of number 12 Grimwauld Place, and in to the Chambre.

When they arrived, Lucia showed Sirius to where Hermione would be staying while she was in the keepers' care. He gently laid her down on the bed and stroked her hair. He then left the room, closing the door gently behind him, waiting for Lucia outside the door.

Sirius walked with Lucia to the Chambre, and they all sat at the table. They needed to talk to Hermione, but it appeared that she needed her rest first. They wouldn't deprive her of that. Severus and Lucius blinked in 10 minutes after they rest had arrived, they deposited Hermione's trunk at the foot of her bed and then went in to the Chambre to wait for her to wake up. And surprisingly no hexes were thrown, surprising how inter-house unity only seems to work _after_ you leave Hogwarts, isn't it?

After being asleep for 15minutes, Hermione woke up in a big bed, and didn't have a clue were she was. Why did people think she wanted to be in a big bed all by herself, she wasn't that big? Honestly, I bet it was a man, she thought, they're really thick at times. She rolled out of the bed and landed on the carpet rug, masking the sound of her landing; she noticed that she was now in just a black pajama camisole and her black boxer pants. She didn't really care.

She padded her way through the corridors and just let her feet guide her, she eventually came to a Y junction and followed her ears, she could hear voices down the left passage, so left she went left.

She walked in to a grand circular room. It was massive, the walls were stone, and were bare. There were only two items of furniture in the whole room. One was a massive table with 2 semi circular padded benches in the centre of the room, and the other was a squishy looking window seat by a massive window. There were about nine people sitting on the benches, 4 on the one closest to her.

She padded over to the bench and saw Sirius at the end, so she sat beside him, and kept moving to her left until he noticed she was there and had to lift his arm and put it around her shoulders. She snuggled in to his chest and looked like she was going to take another nap, and everyone at the table either chuckled or went 'awww'.

Before she could drift off in to the land of unconsciousness again, he shook her shoulder slightly, to try and rouse her. She opened her eyes slightly, as if to say 'what?' He chuckled. "Hermione we need to talk to you and then I promise, you can go back to sleep, and I'll stay with you, if that's what you want." He said, stroking her shoulder as she looked at him as though weighing her options, which she was. Go back to sleep now, and probably wake up in the big bed again in about 15 minutes, or, listen to what they have to say, then go to sleep, in the big bed, with Sirius. Hmmm. Decisions…decisions.

Hermione just nodded sleepily against his shoulder as consent, and looked like she was going to dose off again, and then changed her mind and tried to stay awake, blinking her eyes rapidly. She started looking at everyone at the table, and smiled at her two rescuers.

Eclipse studied her. She looked so much like Selene that you would nearly think that it was Selene when she was 15, except Hermione had higher cheekbones, and Selene had been taller. "Hermione. We have known your mother since she was your age, and she came and visited us many times since you were born, she even named us your guardians should anything go wrong." Eclipse paused to draw in a steadying breath, and Ashaen continued for him.

"We think it's time to tell you everything that we know. There are some things that we do not, but I can assure that those are in the minority." He gave a little smirk and Hermione returned it with her own smirk.

They all took turns in telling the story, and I will not bore you with the minor details, of how Selene met Tom, how she fell in love with him, and how they ended up having their little girl, even though Tom seemed upset she wasn't a boy. They told her of Selene being the VampWitchQueen, being descendants of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helena Huffelpuff, how she had been the only female High-keeper of Earth and how she had been in complete balance. They explained that she had been the balance of all of the keepers, being a part of each of them, except Eclipse, although they had joked that she had the temper of a Demon. Then they explained to her that her mother had wished for her only child, her reason for living, to carry on in her footsteps, and once again reunite Hell.

By this stage Hermione had a difficult time her shock. She had never known anything about her family more than who was in it. She had asked when she had been little, but eventually gave up because her mother kept skirting around the subject. After all of the things they had told her, there was one thing Hermione couldn't understand. Why had her mother left her husband, if she loved him so much?

"Erm…Why did Mum leave Tom, and the Wizarding World?" her voice was shaky, and when she saw the expressions on the occupants of the table's faces, she didn't really want to know the answer. They couldn't explain it to her, as they didn't really talk about it. Each of them had only read the letter once, and they couldn't remember the details enough to tell her, so they handed her the letter from her mother. The last letter she even wrote as Selene Glacial, instead of Jane Granger.

_To my friends_

_I am so sorry to have to tell you this way, but I do not have time to come and visit you to explain it face to face. Tonight I am leaving the Wizarding World with Hermione and I'm becoming a muggle. I have already bound my powers, but I cannot bind hers as Tom would never consent, I can only hope that she is a Squib to keep her say, but I pray she is not so that if they ever find her she can protect herself._

_I have just discovered who my husband is, and what he has done. It is worse than we thought. He isn't a Death Eater. He is Lord Voldemort himself! I cannot live with him anymore for 4 reasons. _

_1. He perished this evening after he attempted to kill Lily and James son, Harry. But he will not remain dead, I can feel it._

_2. I fear for my daughter's life and innocence. I cannot risk him coming back and being able to find her and turn him to his evil ways, making her his heir, until he has a son and kills her because he finds her no longer of use._

_3. Him being my husband, by law and our traditions, he rules over me and can Order me to do things that would destroy the Wizarding World and Hell. He could order me to reunite Hell and us the Armies to attack the Wizarding World in to submission._

_4. As it stands, I cannot risk Hogwarts, both the building and the school. If I remain he can say that he owns it, because he owns me, and he can turn it in to a school for Dark Arts and start a rebellion, drilling the Ministry's incompetence in to them from an early age, so that by the time they graduate they will readily join him in his ridiculous conquest._

_Before I bound my Powers and changed our appearances, I invoked an ancient charm, that once either myself or Tom dies, for good, both of our appearances will return to normal, but until that day, I will never tell Hermione any of this, especially not if she turns out to be a Squib. If it is my life that ends first instead of Tom's will you please tell Hermione everything that I have told you, and ask her to follow in my footsteps, kill Voldemort, and do what I could not, reunite Hell._

_I love you all my friends, I always will and I pray that we will meet again, hopefully sooner rather than later. I have enclosed a separate letter for each of you, my way of saying goodbye. I ask that you never breathe a word of me contacting you until it is necessity. _

_For when Hermione has returned to you, or someone needs to know how to defeat Voldemort, I have enclosed a list of all of his Horcruxes, and some family heirlooms that will help Hermione, if she is the one to destroy all of the pieces of Tom's soul._

_Horcruxes _

_Salazar's Locket_

_Salazar's ring_

_Helena's Chalice_

_**Tom's Diary from school**_

_That blasted snake Nairobi_

_Himself_

_And I am very sorry to say this but…_

_Either Hermione or Harry's scar_

_If any of the above is destroyed, they will appear in bold on the list above, Good luck my child._

_Heirlooms_

_The Glacial family Crest (This was stolen from me by Tom, he said he wanted it so every one knew that we belonged to each other, but now I know that to be a lie)_

_The sacred swords linked to your magical powers (I believe that Eclipse has those somewhere)_

_The family engagement ring (This will only protect you once you are engage, but will continue to protect you after you are married)_

_There is a jewellery box engraved with the Glacial family crest on the lid. It is filled with useful bits of jewellery and I will tell you which are the best. (Only you will be able to open it)_

_The family engagement ring should be in there_

_There are many earrings (that will protect you from everything that you would fear once you are awoken)_

_An anklet, that Ashaen bought me. (It will protect you against the sun's rays and fire.)_

_There are also a few designs in there, for your markings. It is a Vampirism tradition that you have to have a mark for every different type of species blood you have running through your veins. I have a few ideas for each of your bloodlines; I hope you choose wisely. Also, once you marry you must be branded by the mark of your betrothed. Use your imagination._

_Good luck my child, and listen to the keepers. They may seem weird, but if you treat them with the right respect they would willingly lay down their life for you. I love Hermione, and I will always be watching over you, always. _

_One more thing, always wear your bat necklace, that will protect you from any physical beating that you could get. Never take it off. Ever. _

_I love you all so much, look after yourselves, I don't want to see any of you for a good hundred years, at the very least._

_Selene_

By the end of the letter Hermione was crying. She couldn't believe it. Her father was Voldemort. Her father killed Harry's parents, and had now killed hers. She was now leaning heavily on Sirius for support and he did as he promised, he took her to her room and put her to bed. When it seemed apparent that she wasn't going to let go any time soon, he lay down beside her, wrapped his arms around her in a protective shield and after kissing her temple joined her in a well deserved nap.

* * *

Please Review, and twenty points is up for grabs for whoever can guess who Hermione is going to end up with, and you can't enter Fiona!!! lol.


	5. Bad Memories and Good Happenings!

**Happy Families**

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, it wouldn't be nearly as successful as it is now! Lol.

Chapter 4

They slept the rest of the day away, and the night, and the next day, and the next night until Sirius was completely and utterly rested and decided to get his lazy ass out of bed, and got a shower in the adjoining bathroom. Hermione woke up about 10/15 minutes later, but not because she wanted to get up, no, she couldn't sleep because somebody just had to get a shower and let her get cold. Some people. Honestly.

By the time Sirius came out of the adjoining bathroom, Hermione was awake, but cursing the Gods for making Sirius so much like a wee bunny rabbit like he is. Why couldn't he have just gone back to sleep?

He had managed to remember to bring in clean boxers and jeans, but had forgotten everything else. As he walked in to the room Hermione couldn't help noticing the tiny water drops sliding down the length of his hair, and on to his bare chest. She lay there transfixed as he walked in, oblivious, (for the time being anyway) and checked to see if she was okay. To him it looked like she was staring off in to space for no apparent reason. He approached her slowly, as if moving to fast would send her in to hysterics or something. That's when he realised she wasn't staring off in to space, but she was watching a particular drop making its way down his muscled chest, down to the waistline of his jeans. Well, to say that that was not what Sirius had been expecting is an understatement, to say the least.

When he sat on the bed beside her, he noticed that she was still entranced by the water droplet, and didn't seem to realise that Sirius had noticed that she had noticed and was watching her with something akin to amusement in his eyes. I mean come on, it's not everyday a not-quite-but-nearly forty year old has a 16 year old staring at their torso. But then again, Sirius Black is not your everyday forty year old.

Hermione was still following the water droplet with her eyes when Sirius scooped it off with his finger. She froze. Gods, he'd been watching her, watching him. Oh shit, how embarrassing. Although, she had just slept beside him, curled up, with her head on his chest, so maybe he won't mind so much? She prayed. She didn't know if Sirius would be annoyed (She doubted it, but she still wasn't quite sure.) and if he was how annoyed would he be? But to her relief Sirius smiled. "See something you like?" and then he winked in his old playboy fashion. That was the wink that used to render perfectly intelligent girls a puddle of goop. Hermione flopped back on the pillows and Sirius couldn't help but feel smug. 'Ha, still got it!' he thought gleefully.

He was still feeling pretty smug when he realised that Hermione was on her way back to dreamland. So he slid in to the bed beside her and tried to _gently_ wake her up, didn't work. Then he just shook her, didn't work. Then he tickled her, now that did work!

"I wanna go back to sleeeeeeep!" She squealed as he tickled her.

He stopped and looked at her, she wasn't that much different, just the hair and the body, and the eye colour. But apart from that, it was still his brightest witch of the age.

"Come on Princess, you've got to eat something." He chided gently.

"But I don't want to." She whined. "I wanna go back to sleep."

"But you can't" He whined in an imitation of her. "You have to get up." And on that note he pulled her from the bed, hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her in to the bathroom. He set her back on her feet in the shower and told her. "Get washed. I'll pass in some clothes for you, and then we are going to get breakfast whether you like it or not!" He spoke quite forcefully, but still gentle.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be quick about it!" she snapped in her sleep deprived state, and then slammed the shower door shut that it nearly shattered. Sirius left the bathroom quietly and gathered some clothes for her to put on as he heard the shower running. He grabbed a pair of rather short black shorts, a black t-shirt with 'Barbie is a Slut!' on the front and some underwear. He set the clothes on the counter as he stuck his head and right arm in the bathroom, and then quickly closed the door again after him. He didn't notice Hermione standing there naked, admiring her new body in the mirror. If he had have turned round, she wouldn't have been able to cover herself up as the tower was in the laundry basket, further away from her than the door was.

As soon as he had closed the door, Hermione grabbed her underwear and put them on. She was surprised that they actually fit. Just like they had last time she wore them, when she had been a lot different in shape. She was still trying to figure this out when Sirius came in and just looked at her. It took her about 5 minutes to realise she wasn't alone. She squealed in embarrassment and squealed "Sirius! Get out! I'm not decent!"

"Not from where I'm standing." Then he winked his wink. When it became clear to Hermione that Sirius wasn't going anywhere she walked over to her clothes pile and pulled them on. She didn't have any shoes on, but she still had her earrings and necklace on. She glared at Sirius as she brushed past him. Well tried to. Sirius grabbed her by the waist as she passed and managed to throw her on to the bed again, so he could tickle her senseless.

"Siriiiuuuussssss" she squealed really loudly.

"Say I'm amazingly gorgeous and then I'll let you go."

"Never!" She managed to get out with a challenge in her eyes. Sirius always rises to a challenge. So he tickled her more, until she finally gasped it out. Sirius stopped tickling her, but didn't release her. He lay beside her lightly stroking her back as she rested her forehead against his shoulder, trying to get her breath back.

"Time for breakfast." Sirius announced, after he realised that she could use this time to go back to sleep.

"Okay but I really need to pee first!" She said as she walked really fast to the bathroom. "Then breakfast!" She called through the now shut, and locked, bathroom door.

Once Hermione had relieved herself they walked through the labyrinth corridors to the Chambre, Sirius holding Hermione's had because she had a habit of stopping to look at something and he wouldn't notice till he arrived at the Chambre without her. You know what they say 15th times the charm! When they finally managed to get in to the Chambre for breakfast Severus and Lucius were there and gave Sirius some questionable looks regarding his hand holding with Hermione, despite the fact that only two nights ago the had both been snuggled up to her naked body. But, you know, Slytherin vs Gryffindor, that whole palarva.

Hermione walked up to the cushioned bench and plopped herself down on it, bouncing slightly, as Sirius sat beside her in a more mature manner, and then they both chowed down to breakfast.

After breakfast the keepers of Hell decided that Hermione should start her training in self defense and fighting, and the keepers of Heaven decided that she should learn everything about the politics of the kingdom, and everything a pureblooded lady of high standing aught to know. So for the next two weeks she had a set routine. Martial Arts practice immediately after breakfast, then lunch, book lessons immediately after lunch, then dinner, and then the high standing lesions which all of the keepers helped out with, and then finally bedtime in which Severus and Lucius accompanied her as they were away all day and didn't get to see her any other time and they wanted to make sure she was okay, though they would never admit it, and Sirius had to go back to Headquarters to be with Harry and to start helping out on missions, something which he hadn't been able to do as he was a convicted murderer and if he was seen out and about would've been arrested on sight.

She enjoyed her time with the keepers immensely. At every meal she asked questions about her mother, and her family, and just general questions that were floating about in her brain. Hermione had never liked doing nothing. When she was at Hogwarts she was always doing something, and during the summer she was always doing things with her cousins, she rarely did nothing, and when she did, it was usually a forced nothing, like in detention, not that Hermione ever got detention of course.

At the end of the two weeks the keepers were highly impressed with her improvement, she was a very fast learner. At the start of the week she hadn't been able to throw a decent punch, (that one in third year was a one off) now she was deadly in hand-to-hand combat, and was moving on to weapons fighting next day, her book lessons were coming on leaps and bounds, she didn't even know about Hell when she started, now she understood everything she needed to know about it, and she was now passable as a pureblooded female of high standing, barely. That was the one thing she really needed to work on.

So for the next two weeks her routine was very much the same, except she had sword fighting instead of Martial Arts lessons, and she was learning more about actually ruling the country, rather than just being an expert in Hell's history. The high standing lessons were still exactly the same. Mostly she was practicing dance and polite etiquette, which she just could not, or would not, grasp. So, as a kinda test to see if it was more wouldn't or couldn't, the keepers decided that he would only have etiquette classes until she could master one dance, and hold a polite conversation for at least five minutes, then she would be able to learn sword fighting again, and lo and behold, she was back in her regular routine before lunch. Could not indeed!

After a month of non-stop classes and dancing the keepers were called to an Order meeting and deemed it important that Hermione was in attendance. So she was excused off high etiquette classes, a _real_ shame, and went to get ready for the meeting. She donned a pair of black tight skinny jeans, a green elastic slim strapped vest that clung to her body, with a loose black top with silver splattered on it that fell off one shoulder, her knee-high lace up boots, her regular jewellery, the anklet Ashaen bough Selene (but being used as a bracelet) and she had her earrings swapped for some of the ones in the jewellery box. With her light make-up in place she headed for the Chambre. She hadn't learnt to blink yet, so she couldn't travel from the Chambre to number 12 Grimwauld place on her own and had to be accompanied.

Today she was blinking with Ashaen. She was closer to Hell's keepers than Heaven's keepers. It was probably because she hung about with Harry and Ron all of the time, and then at home she hung out with David, so she really didn't speak with girls that much.

She walked up to Ashaen and wrapped her arms around him so he could blink her to number 12. He did the same and just held her for a second before all of the keepers blinked out at the same time, just as the clocked chimed. The hour Hermione couldn't tell you, she thought it had be something like 25 past 5 but obviously she was wrong.

As soon as she appeared in number 12 the gazes of every single person in the room greeted her, which was a lot. She looked around nervously, why was everyone looking at her? But that thought disappeared when she saw one person happy to see her and not just staring at her. She ran from Ashaen's arms and ran around the table to him, and he stood and spread his arms for her. As she reached him he swept her up in to a hug and spun her round before stopping and just looking at her, but never letting her feet touch the ground, she was feather light in his opinion so that wasn't a problem. He slid his arm down her thigh, and lifted it so she knew to wrap her legs around his waist, which she did immediately. He sat down again in his chair, with her securely in his lap. He hadn't seen her in a fortnight, and he had missed her more than Harry, Ron or Ginny had, and they were _supposed_ to be her friends, he wasn't, but was any way.

They sat that way, ignoring the stares, and just sitting together their heads nuzzled in each other's necks. Neither intending on letting the other one go any time soon. Everyone in the room stared in shock. They acted closer than Hermione was with Harry and Ron! Not surprisingly Harry and Ron weren't too happy.

"Hermione? What is going on?" Harry asked. "Sirius?" Ack Bless! He looked so confused.

"Nothing, why?" Sirius responded, almost sounding confused at the question. It was then he noticed that everyone was still staring at them. "What?"

Hermione looked up slightly groggily to see what was going on. Every time she was in Sirius' arms she seemed to want to sleep. When she looked at Harry and Ron she subconsciously shrank back in to Sirius' lap more. She was getting such a look from Ron and Harry was looking very confused, and angry. Obviously he didn't like being left out of the loop. When she felt safe again she took a glance to the Keepers and found herself getting a couple of 'so much for etiquette classes' looks, and she smiled as she buried her head in Sirius shoulder. Well that was the only class she didn't enjoy much, come on it is Hermione after all! She enjoys every class, even if it's only a wee bit.

"Hermione? Can I talk to you please? In private?" Ron asked her, going red, ears first of course.

"Okay Ron." She said as she slid off of Sirius' lap, who seemed a little (UNDERSTATEMENT) reluctant to let her go. Since the _incident_, being when Hermione's family were brutally raped and murdered and Hermione was raped, Severus, Lucius and Sirius had become very protective of Hermione and seemed reluctant to let her out of one of their sights unless she was with the keepers. So for her to go off with Ron might seem innocent to everyone but they were sizing him up and were probably going to see what was going on if they weren't back in five minutes or less.

Ron led Hermione in to the living room, and locked the door behind him. Hermione was immediately reminded of what happened two days before the end of term.

_**Flashback**_

_**Ron led Hermione to the Room of Requirement and locked the door behind him. Today the room appeared as a comfy living room, except there was only one pretty small loveseat in front of a roaring fire.**_

"_**Have a seat Hermione." Ron said giving her this weird look. She didn't want to be here. She had never had any one looking at her like this before, and she didn't know what to do. Even over the holidays she didn't get propositioned much because it looked to passers by that she was going out with David, which she wasn't of course. "Hermione I really like you, I mean I really like you." He leaned in closer and closer as he spoke. He was about an inch or less away from her and she was getting more uncomfortable by the second, she couldn't deal with this.**_

"_**Will you go out with me?" He whispered, his eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips, and back to her eyes. When she didn't answer he took it as an I-can't-answer-because-I'm-so-turned-on silence instead of an I-don't-know-how-to-say-no silence, so he leaned in more and kissed her. She thought he wouldn't go any further than kissing so she could you know let him down gently in a more public setting. Where was her Gryffindor courage when she needed it? **_

_**Unfortunately he wanted more than a snog. He started un-doing her tie and Hermione froze. What was she going to do? She couldn't do that with Ron! It's just wrong. She pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him off, gently but firmly. He didn't get the message. She pushed harder, but he didn't notice, so she pushed him really hard, opened her eyes and noticed that he moved away a bit before pressing her further in to the couch. He was ignoring her trying to stop him!**_

"_**Ron…" Hermione gasped out as she turned her head and escaped form his kiss. "I'm not ready. I can't do this… I'm not ready." She tried looking in to his eyes but he looked angry and …disgusted?**_

_**He pushed himself off of her and started ranting. "Why Hermione? I've waited for you for four years! Four years! How could you not be ready? What do you need to do? What…read a book on it and figure out all the proper procedures?" He yelled at her. Why was he so angry with her? She just looked up at him. She hadn't moved from when he was on top of her, when he had been pulling at her tie. She couldn't, she was too scared.**_

"_**Do you not love me Hermione? I love you! Who else do you think would ever be able to love someone like you? Who could love the bushy hair? The annoyingly nasal voice? The fact that you know everything? No one! That's who! You should take what you can get while you can get it, because no one else could ever love someone like you!" By the time Ron had stopped screaming at her Hermione was crying her eyes out. How could Ron say things like this to her? He was her best friend!**_

"_**I'm going to go now, and let you see how big of a mistake you have made. No one else will ever look at you the way I could, no one could ever make you feel the way I could. But I'm not going to until you let me have this Hermione. What type of woman are you if you don't love me enough to give me this. You're lucky I'm so nice. No other man with needs would have stopped, and I can assure you Hermione my needs will be met. And if you don't do it, no one will ever be able to replace me like I can replace you. I'll let you think about it shall I?" And with that said he left her, crying in the Room of Requirement, lying on the couch exactly where he left her. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

She shuddered as she remembered that day. The next day she had walked around the corner from the Library. The route she always took when going from the Library to the common room, and saw Ron fucking Lavender Brown against the wall. Lavender fucking Brown! She saw him fucking her in to the wall and her giving him anything he wanted. He knew she was there, and started saying how good a fuck she was as he came. HE knew how much it would kill Hermione. But she needed to learn that men have needs and if you want to keep your man you have to satisfy his needs. She had cried so much that day, and the next. It had been one of the reasons that the train journey had been so uncomfortable. Every time she tried to comfort Harry, which he doesn't need anymore for obvious reasons, Ron gave her a look, which made her shut up. Truth be told he was scared that Hermione would tell someone that he threatened her and the rest and he would get in to serious trouble. But it turns out the on thing Hermione doesn't know much about is men, so she didn't know that Ron was lying. Poor naïve little girl.

"Hermione. Have you made up your mind yet?" he asked after about five minutes of silence. Well he had spent them spelling the door so no one could open it for a while, he had needed the concentration, that's why he needed Hermione to spell things for him. So that his children would be clever and not thick like he is. They had been worried that he would be a squib, the first in the history in the family. They would have been so embarrassing; they would have been more of a laughing stock than they already are! Which would be difficult.

She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. She didn't want to. She wanted to close her eyes and when she opened them find herself in Sirius' arms, but she couldn't blink, yet. She felt so helpless. What could she do? She couldn't hurt Ron because if she did Harry wouldn't speak to her and then she would end up a withered old hag. She didn't want to be with Ron, but she didn't want to end up on her own either. Why was life always so complicated?

She was so deep I her own thoughts that she didn't notice Ron had cornered her against the corner opposite the door until he had her hands magically fastened to the wall and was discarding of her boots. He knew that she didn't want to do this but he did it any way. She had been told in etiquette classes that she had to be a virgin on her wedding night. She had to marry the person she gave her virginity to, so that the bond would be deeper, and that they would know when each other were in danger. That whole point of it was that it could not be annulled. Once they were together that was it, finished. That's why she started to struggle and scream as Ron continued to try and get her boots off, when he had done so he started in her jeans. She couldn't kick him because he was in between her legs; he had found out that lesson before and wasn't going to make that mistake again!

When he had her jeans off he stood up and started kissing her, effectively shutting her up. When he realised that Hermione let other men touch her like he wanted to he though why not? Its not like she hasn't done it before. He started kneading her breasts. He bit her neck hard and Hermione started crying again. Why was Ron doing this to her? Had she been very bad in a past life to deserve this? Maybe it was like Ron said, that he was nice and no other Man would stop. Those Death Eaters didn't care at all. It was all her fault but she hadn't slept with any one willingly yet, so the moment she did, they had to get married, and she didn't want to marry Ron. She started screaming at Ron to get off of her, that she wasn't ready, that she loved him but not like that, but he refused to listen to her excuses. He really should have.

Sirius looked at Severus and Lucius and raised an eyebrow. It was a question, a subtle question granted, but a question nonetheless. Hermione and Ron had been gone for a good ten minutes now and they were all trying to decide what to do when Sirius heard something with his dog-ears. A scream? He nodded to Severus and Lucius to mean lets go and stood up and started to run when he heard more screams. Severus and Lucius followed suit. They all ran out of the kitchen with a couple of people in tow, wondering what the Hell was going on, and ran straight for the living room door to find it warded.

By now the Weasleys, (Bar Ron of course), Harry, Severus, Sirius, Lucius, Tonks, Remus and Kingsley were all outside the living room door with Severus and Lucius unlocking the wards, which weren't taking too long, come on Ron put them up!

They barged in to find Ron sucking on Hermione's neck, with her tied to the wall. Ron hadn't noticed that his wards had been disrupted yet, and started to slide his hand down towards his goal, to see how much Hermione is enjoy the…escapade. He was probably lucky that at that moment Severus ripped him off of her so he wasn't disappointed, but he probably wouldn't see it that way. Severus punched him in the nose and broke it easily, but to make sure he did it again. He kept punching him again, and again, and again. Lucius ran over to him and joined in. within five minutes Ron was on the floor being kicked wherever possible by Severus, Lucius and I think Remus might've gotten a wee kick in there discreetly at some point.

Sirius, knowing that Ron was getting his just desserts from Severus and Lucius, ran straight to Hermione and released her from the bonds on the wall. She fell in to his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and started crying in to his shoulder. He picked her up and stroked her hair as she cried. Everyone else came in at this point not having seen what happened earlier. Remus was already at Hermione and Sirius' side and was trying to see if she was okay, Harry was trying to get Snape and Malfoy to stop kicking the crap out of Ron. The Weasleys didn't know what to do, should they find out what happened or jump to conclusions? They decided to be rational, for once.

After ten minutes they had relocated to the kitchen with Hermione once again sitting in Sirius' lap but this time Ron was sitting far away and Sirius, Severus, Lucius and Remus were keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't try anything, even though he was tied to the chair, and a bloody mess. Hermione was still crying in to Sirius' shoulder and didn't seem to be any signs of letting up any time soon. The Weasleys had heard what happened and wouldn't believe that their Ron-I-kins would do such a thing so they blamed Hermione with wicked ways; she had spent the past two weeks in Hell after all. They were waiting for Hermione to explain what happened as Ron was slipping in and out of consciousness. She was trying to calm herself down enough to talk. She was so angry with herself. She wasn't a good woman and Ron had been so patient with her, and she had been so selfish and stupid. Like Ron said who else could love her?

Sure the bushy hair and the big front teeth were gone, but what about _her_? She couldn't change that! What had she done? And she was supposed to be the smartest witch of the age! She sniffled and tried to calm down even though she couldn't. After a further five minutes she managed to say what happened.

"It was all my fault. He…he was being patient with me, and I was just being selfish! He warned me and…" She trailed off while everyone in the room was in shock. She really didn't believe what Ron had done was her fault…did she? She then rambled on again trying to get Ron out of trouble, but what she didn't realise was that she was getting him deeper in shit. "He warned me, and like he could replace me, and I couldn't replace him and…" She stopped as she noticed everyone was looking at her like she had two heads and she thought they were ashamed of her. She bowed her head and tried to get off of Sirius' lap, but he wouldn't let her, and she started to shake, he thought he was going to punish her because she was so selfish.

She felt fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him, which she did and saw that he wasn't angry; he looked sad. She didn't get it. Was he disappointed? That's so much worse than angry. He picked her up in his arms gently and carried her out of the room. Everyone was deep in thought except for two certain Slytherins who were discreetly edging their way towards a certain bound weasel.

Sirius carried her up to his bedroom; he didn't want anyone to disturb what he had to say to Hermione, it was too important. He set her on his bed, and she sat up. She didn't know what Sirius was going to say or do, but she anted it to be over with. The tension was killing her! When it seemed he was done pacing the room, and wearing a whole in the wooden floor, he sat on the bed beside Hermione, who didn't know what to say or do. Sirius was sitting with his head in his hands, how do you tell an absolutely beautiful girl that she is beautiful and amazing, but making her believe you?

"Hermione." Sirius started and then looked straight in to her eyes. "You're beautiful, you could replace Ron in a heart beat, he could never in a million years replace you. How could you think otherwise?" he kept looking directly in to her eyes and Hermione was getting mesmerized. Now she knew how all those girls felt at Hogwarts. How had they contained themselves from jumping them? "How could you not see that?" He was now leaning in closer to her, and closer, and closer, while she was leaning in closer, and closer, and closer. Their lips met in a kiss that started out gentle and loving, Sirius trying to prove a point and Hermione doing anything for Sirius, but it soon became more heated as Sirius slowly lost control and gently levered himself on top of her, as she leaned back landing softly on the bed.

Sirius broke the kiss, and just looked at her, a fallen angel, he couldn't restrain himself, he kissed her again and was ecstatic to find that she responded, but then he remembered what she had just went through, and what she went through two weeks ago, he couldn't do that. To take advantage of his Hermione like that. Not only would she be stuck with him forever, but also Snivellus and Malfoy would probably hex his balls off for doing it. They cared about Hermione just as much as he did, but their feelings for her seemed to be more Paternal that romantic.

He broke the kiss again and laid his cheek beside hers and whispered in her ear. "How could you think that you weren't good enough for Ron? You could have anyone you wanted my fallen angel, and don't you ever forget it." He didn't move off of her though. He stayed like that with her for a long time. He couldn't bring himself to leave her. He rolled over and brought her with him so that she was lying partially on top of him with her head on his shoulder. He held her until they travelled to the Dream Realms again, this time together, sharing blissful dreams, as Ron received just payments for what he did to Hermione. Severus and Lucius found a new form of anger release, and the rest of the kitchen's occupants were more than hesitant to restrain them.

* * *

And than they lived happily ever after...

* * *

Only joking! Would I do that to you? 

Actually...don't answer that!

Ooh! and etiquette means like what every pure blooded girl augth to know, like dancing, talking, walking, how to eat, how to choose a suitable husband...the possibilities are endless!

Please review

ever if its to flame. I like to hear constructive criticism!

Love ya!


	6. Fallen Angles and Hyped up Weasels

**Happy Families**

Chapter 5

About an hour later Hermione woke up to the sound of banging on the door. At first she was scared and tried to back away from the mystery person who was trying to break it down, but then she realised that she was lying beside someone, a male someone.

'Where has this happened before?' was the thought going through her head until an arm pulled her down on the bed and a body pinned her there. She froze until she realised who it was and smiled.

"How are you doing?" Sirius said as he smiled back. He was so worried that she would be all awkward around him because of the kiss, but it didn't seem to be that way, yet.

"I'm okay thanks." Hermione mumbled. She had just remembered what had happened when Sirius was trying to prove his point. She did feel beautiful and loved, but still thought the only person who would even stick with her was Ron. She went to get up, but Sirius wouldn't let her, he couldn't. In his eyes she was gorgeous, she always had been, and now that he had her underneath him he reluctant to let her go anywhere. A quiet voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Sirius?"

"Sorry Princess." He apologized for pinning her in a very provocative position for a while now and after what she had and had nearly went through it probably wasn't the best thing to happen, in Sirius' mind it wasn't anyway.

"Who was at the door?"

"Dunno. I sent a note out saying that we'd be down soon for the Order meeting, if they haven't had it during our nap." He teased lightly. She sat upright.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked her eyes wide. What was it about Sirius that made her forget everything she wasn't supposed to?

"About an hour and a half. Don't worry; they wouldn't have started without us. It's the whole reason you came up from Hell, so they wouldn't have started yet."

Five minutes later Hermione and Sirius had managed to get themselves downstairs for the Order meeting and, surprisingly, Harry, Ron and Ginny were in attendance. Sirius sat Hermione down on his lap, across the room from Ron, and listened as they started the meeting. He noticed that Harry, Ron and Ginny kept looking at them weird, like something was going on, and Severus and Lucius kept throwing glances over towards them, but Sirius knew that they were just making sure she was okay. Their feelings towards Hermione were completely Platonic, like he wished his were, it would make things so much easier.

Dumbledore was giving a brief on Voldemort's activities, where he was, what he was doing, what his intentions were, you get the picture, and briefed the Order on who would be going on missions. The Weasleys, Sirius, Severus and Lucius were spared. The teenagers didn't count as proper Order members just yet; most of them hadn't been initiated.

Dumbledore was busy speaking with the High Keepers, briefing them on what he would like them to do for him, if they could. They wouldn't be able to look after and teach Hermione for the duration. It was decided that she would stay at Grimwauld place for a couple of weeks and if it were too much longer than that, she would stay with Lucius and Severus at Malfoy Manor, where she would be able to continue her training, if absolutely necessary.

Harry and Ginny walked over to her as most people left Order Headquarters.

"Eh…Hermione? What happened?" Ginny asked tentatively. She hadn't really paid attention when Hermione was explaining herself. She stopped listening after it became apparent of where it was going and just death glared at Ron. Everyone knew that they were supposed to end up together, and he went and messed it up. Ron was such a loser at times.

Hermione quickly, and briefly explained what happened again, leaving out the more gruesome details (personally I would kick Ron in the nuts so hard I wouldn't need to worry about it anymore…but that's just me…) so it wasn't too hard for Ginny to hear, he is her brother after all.

As Hermione recited what happened between her and Ron, Sirius kept getting more and more agitated. His Hermione was going to be spending at least two weeks in the same house as Ron, there was no way that there would be someone to watch at least one of them at all times. That wasn't good. Hopefully her necklace would protect her enough, but it wouldn't keep him away, just save her from the physical beating. He needed to talk to the keepers.

"If you'll excuse me…" Sirius said as he lifted Hermione off of his lap, easily, set her back in the seat and walked over to where the keepers were getting briefed. He wondered whether they had anything that could repel someone if their intentions were, not impure (happens to the best of us), but not willing to not get what they want, no matter how they got it, they probably would knowing them, which he did, very well.

2 Hours later saw them all eating dinner, Hermione had already eaten, so she was snacking and was managing to highly insult Molly, she thought it was because of what Ron did, you know, and for some reason she thought that Hermione had bewitched her beloved Son and it was all her fault.

She had never really liked Hermione, why would she? She saw her as a selfish girl who just wanted to be known as Harry's friend and didn't care if Ron got hurt in the progress. She remembered what Rita Skeeter wrote in their fourth year, and she still believed it, Hermione was just biding her time. Waiting for when the time was right, and then she would pounce.

She hadn't needed to pretend to be ashamed or disgusted with her son when she found out about what he did to Hermione, because she was. How dare he try to seduce, not only a Mudblood, but _her_, the power hungry bitch that will do anything, or anybody, to get what she wants? When she heard about what had happened to her and her family the only thought that popped in to her head was that she hoped that the stupid frizz ball had died so she wouldn't hurt any of her sons again. Harry was as much a son to her as any of the others were, no matter what blood says!

But she wouldn't do anything about it yet, oh no! She would bide her time, just like that bitch, and wait until the time is right to expose the little thinks-she's-a-know-it-all-but-isn't twit. Yes she would be cunning. She didn't usually act with as much tact as she could. Then when she did use her wits, no one would suspect her of it. She hadn't been in Slytherin for nothing! Close guarded secret yes…but still Slytherin nonetheless!

After dinner Ron was…eh…escorted to the room he shared with Harry, and Harry, Ginny and Hermione retired to the Library, where they chatted about what had happened over the past two weeks and Hermione explained what she had done in Hell.

"The keepers are so nice! And you'll never guess what they've been teaching me! Martial Arts! Its so much fun and you get such a buzz from doing it. And they even let me train using swords and I'm going to get taught archery next month! Can you believe it?" Hermione trailed off happily in one breath as Harry and Ginny looked Gob smacked. Hermione? Martial Arts? Pfft! As if!

"Very funny Hermione!" Harry said once she had completed her little rant. "So what did you really do for the two weeks you were in Hell?"

"Firstly Harry, I'm not joking. I really am learning Martial Arts, and apparently I have a talent for it. And secondly I was in Hell for a month, not two weeks." She spoke confidently but a little hurt thinking that they hadn't noticed that she had been gone an extra two weeks.

"Hermione you were only in Hell for two weeks and you couldn't be a Martial Arts trainee, you're our Hermione. Our Hermione wouldn't do something like that!"

At first Hermione didn't know what to say. Being told something that she wouldn't do wasn't her favourite thing to happen, so she was feeling a little undignified, and was furious at Harry for even suggesting that she belonged to him and Ron (yes she knew he meant that she belonged to him and Ron). Just because she helped them with their homework and hung out with them the most did NOT mean that she belonged to them!

"I am my own person, Harry. Not yours, not Ron's, not anybody's!" She screamed at him as she stormed off. How dare he think she belonged to him and Ron? Especially after what Ron had done to her? Grrrr Men! Hermione was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she walked straight in to Ashaen, and fell to the floor with a bump!

"God sorry Ash. Wasn't looking were I was going." She apologized as she smiled at him.

"Obviously." He said sarcastically, but his smile showed he wasn't mad. "What were you thinking about?" That made her laugh. She had gotten to know all of the keepers so well over the last month; it was like she had known them always. It was strange. She usually took ages to get used to people, but for some reason she took to the keepers straight away, it was weird. Like she had been catching up on old friends instead of making new ones.

"I've just been _informed_ that I couldn't possibly be a Martial Arts trainee as wouldn't do such a thing." She spoke seeming annoyed (not bloody surprisingly!).

"Lemme guess? You were told that by the Hero of the dynamic duo?" Ash teased knowingly. It was obvious to him that no-one else would even think of being able to get away with saying something like that to her, because on an ordinary day, no-one else could.

"How'd you guess?" She asked sarcastically.

"No one else would have the guts to tell you that, not even me or Eclipse, 'cuz we know how dangerous you right hooks can be!" She laughed outright at that one and Ash joined her, as he pulled her back to her feet.

"Good point, why were you up here? I mean, weren't you talking to Dumbledore about something?"

"Erm…yeah. About that, the keepers are helping the order for a while and we're gonna be gone for a couple of weeks, at least. So you'll be staying here for two weeks, and then after that you'll be going to Malfoy Manor to stay with Lucius and Severus to continue your training." Ash said it all in one breath, knowing that if he gave her enough time, Hermione would interrupt him.

"What? Why?" She half ranted and then asked, "So I'll be here on my own?"

"Of course not sweetie." Ash said as he pulled her close and kissed her on the head. "Sirius will be here. He's going to look after you until you go to Malfoy manor. Okay?" Hermione nodded as she nuzzled Ash's chest.

"So… technically I have two weeks break from etiquette class?" Her eyes had a hopeful gleam in her eyes; she really hated etiquette class.

Two days later and she had already read her whole way through the Library, well the books that interested her and she hadn't already read in Hell anyway, which in all honesty weren't really that many, and probably shouldn't have taken her two days to read them. SO she now had nothing to do and couldn't even go and have a nap because Sirius was at the Ministry collecting his freedom papers. Stupid Brain, not letting her go to sleep unless either Severus, Lucius, Sirius or Ash is near. Honestly Brains are so overrated!

She had gone to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. Molly had gone to the Burrow, as Arthur had to go back to Work and would look suspicious if he didn't actually go home, so Molly and him had moved back to the Burrow leaving all of the offspring in the Black inhabitance for safe keeping.

While rummaging through the fridge Hermione manages to find some tasting looking food and devoured it before she had even removed her head from the fridge. She was in a very lazy mood, and wasn't happy to discover that she had homework to hand in to the keepers when they got back, _on top_ of her Hogwarts homework. Seriously these people were taking things too seriously. I mean what's the point in saving the world from Voldemort if no one actually has a life to save?

She trudged back up to the Library and started on her Etiquette homework. She figured if she got this one done at least they might be slightly more lenient if she hadn't completed the rest of it. Probably not, but it was worth a shot. She knew that she would strive to finish the rest of her homework once Sirius was back and she would have someone to keep her company, if he wanted to of course. She no longer liked being on her own while she worked. She no longer liked being on her own at all. Every time she was she was petrified that the Death Eaters were going to pop up and rape her all over again, and she just couldn't deal with that. Her body had healed, but she hadn't. She didn't think that she ever would.

She had broken down the night after she came to number 12. She realised everything that she had lost, and just broke down. She knew she shouldn't, she knew she was supposed to be stronger than that, but she couldn't help it. The tear just kept falling and falling until she didn't have any more tears left. Sirius had been busy with Dumbledore and the keepers and couldn't stay with her. He had stayed with her practically every second since then, but he wasn't here now, and she felt the loneliness of the Library crush down on her.

Even though the fire was roaring and she was sitting in the chair closest to it, she was still freezing. She felt as though an icy hand was holding her heart and only when the keepers, Sirius, Lucius or Severus were around, when they could replace the icy hand with their own, did she stop shivering. She didn't know how long she sat like that. Curled up in a ball, in the chair, practically willing the fire to warm her. She only knew when it ended. She could practically feel the ice melt as he drew closer to the Library, were she sat curled up and freezing.

As he opened the door she bolted to him and threw herself in his arms. He wasn't expecting her to notice him enter, probably too caught up in her studying or reading, but he managed to catch her all the same and didn't let go. He figured that the whole thing had probably sunk in; that her whole family was gone, that she was the only one left, but that she was the main cause of it. He knew what her Auntie had felt. He had known Selene before she fled the Wizarding World. He knew exactly what had happened between the siblings, he had known that Alex had felt cheated of her birthright, and had blamed her little sister because the fates, not their parents as Alex had believed) had decided that Alex was not right to be the VampWitchQueen, but that Selene was. So Selene had been awarded the thrown and Alex had never forgiven either her parents or Selene for it.

What he did not know, however, was that she had heard what her Auntie had felt. That the whole argument was probably the one reason no one had heard the approaching Death Eaters, that if they hadn't have been fighting, or if Alex hadn't have opened the door, they could've escaped or the Death Eaters wouldn't have been able to enter the house in the first place.

He walked towards the chair that she had just vacated and sat down positioning her in his lap. She hadn't moved since he had caught her and was beginning to scare him a bit.

"Hermione? Hermione sweetie?" Sirius questioned softly. She moved her head so she could look at him with her sleepy eyes and he understood completely what was going on now. He picked her up and began the 3-story journey to his bedroom so they could have a nap in peace. Too many kids in the house these days to have a decent nap in the Library. A shame really, naps in the Library have always been enjoyable, ever since he could remember and he had a good memory!

While Hermione and Sirius were enjoying their nap the other inhabitants of the house were having a wee conference.

"Me and Hermione are meant to be together! Its just how its supposed to be!" Ron exclaimed. Not everyone believed him. Ginny didn't think so, but because she was the youngest they weren't really listening to her. "I just need her to see that and once she's with me once she wont be able to be with anyone else, and I think Snape, Malfoy and Sirius are messing with her mind."

"I know what you mean. She was saying some weird stuff the night she got back, like she had been gone a month instead of a fortnight, and that she was learning martial Arts, but if she was, She wouldn't have needed people to save her from Ron, or maybe she didn't want to be saved…"

No one knew what to think. It just didn't make sense. Finally after about 10 minutes of thinking Fred, George and Harry decided to help Ron. Potions really weren't his forte.

"Okay Ron, We'll help you. But if once she's drank the potion and she doesn't want to be with you afterwards you have to leave her alone." Fred spoke solemnly. Making sure his brother understood that this was his last chance. He couldn't just keep molesting women until they consented to fuck him. It just wasn't right.

"Okay Ron, she obviously won't consciously sleep with you so you have a choice. A Brain Lust Potion, or a Body Lust Potion. The body will make her Body aroused, but She'll know it's you and will fight it, the Brain one means you'll have to arouse her but she won't be able to fight it. Which one do you want?" Harry questioned. Body was easier to make, but Brain was harder to fight and he honestly didn't know would be more beneficial to his best friends.

You see Harry agreed with Ron, that Ron and Hermione were mean to be together. Who else would put up with the both of them? It's really not his fault. He's a good little Hero, but he's just not very bright, why do you think they've needed Hermione all these years?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get this up but ive been really busy, I already know whats going to happen in the next chappie, so it shouldn't be ages before I've got it up!

Enjoy people!!! And please please please review!!!!


	7. Why love Potions are a bad idea!

**Happy Families**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else for that matter, except for, as of today, a couple of Easter eggs. But I'm pretty sure they wont be around for long ; )**

Chapter 6

For the next week the inhabitants of the house fell in to a comfortable routine. Sirius and Hermione would get up, have breakfast, go to the Library were he would tell her about Hell and what she would need to know and do as VampWitchQueen, then it was nap time, then they'd get up and have dinner and then they would sit by the fire and spend the evening with the rest of the inhabitants.

Everyone else however, got up, skipped breakfast and first off were researching a good brain lust potion. Harder than it sounds I might add, and the spent the rest of the week trying to brew the bloody thing!

To say the week was enjoyable for them would be a complete and utter lie! So I shan't say it. They all met up during Sirius' and Hermione's nap time to discuss how to activate plan 'Getting Hermione to Sleep with Ron with the use of a Lust Potion' creative little pranksters aren't they?

"Okay…We just need to distract them both enough to slip the potion in to her drink, and then get Sirius pissed enough so he wont notice her going upstairs with Ron." Harry said to Fred, George and Ron. Ginny had flat out refused to have anything to do with it, but couldn't warn Hermione or Sirius as she had been forced to take a Wand Oath before she heard about the plan.

"Yes, but remember Ron, if after she sleeps with you she doesn't want to be with you, you have to leave her alone. Okay?" George asked. The only reason they were helping was because they thought it best for Ron to get this out of his system now…before he did something _really _stupid.

"Yes. If after tonight she doesn't want to be with me I'll leave her alone, until she does." He said, although he sincerely doubted that after tonight Hermione _wouldn't_ want to be with him. I mean Lavender and Pansy keep coming back for more, so he must be doing something right!"

You see what Harry and Ron had neglected to Inform Fred and George of was that once Hermione willingly slept with someone, she couldn't sleep with anyone else, Lust potion or no. Which meant that if Hermione slept with Ron tonight, she wouldn't be able to sleep with anyone else, ever! Not even once Ron was dead! That's they way Vamp Royals' unions worked. A little like Traditional Pureblood marriages, except these couldn't be annulled.

However, what Ron didn't know, is that if he sleeps with Hermione, he can't sleep with anyone else either. I'm sure if he knew that tidbit if information he would be more eager to keep it in his trousers.

The plan was all planned out. Everything was accounted for. Nothing could go wrong. Or could it?

They had all decided that tonight they would have dinner at the same time. Usually everyone had dinner before Hermione and Sirius woke up, and then they would eat and then chill out with everyone else. Just because of what happened didn't mean Hermione wanted her friendships with Harry, Ron, Ginny, or anyone else for that matter, to end. They meant too much to her to let them just slip through her fingers. So today, at Harry and Ron's request, they were all going to eat together. Hermione and Sirius were cooking and Ron and Harry were setting the table and doing the drinks.

Hermione and Sirius were busy trying to cook for about seven people at once. How the Hell does Molly Weasley cook for the whole Order? If its one thing that woman can do, its cook for a lot of people. But then again, maybe they value Quality over quantity, unlike a certain redhead.

While Hermione and Sirius were very busy, Ron and Harry were busy trying to set the table with enough time to spike Hermione's goblet before they had finished making dinner. But they couldn't let Hermione drink the potion until about half way through, because otherwise she would feel the effects when Sirius was still sober, and he could take care of her, which just would not do.

They had decided that Hermione would sit in between Harry and Ron. Sirius wasn't very happy about this, but knew that Hermione just wanted everything to be back to normal, so was allowing it. Half way through dinner, Fred was going to distract everyone by dropping something or something like that, and Harry was going to slip the potion in to her drink. If Sirius or Hermione saw, he was just going to say he was filling up her goblet. They would believe him more than they would Ron.

------------------------------

About half an hour later, all the people who were currently living at Grimwauld place were eating dinner. They had just started and were trying to eat around the burnt bits. They had made spaghetti Bolognese but unfortunately had managed to burn the sauce, and undercook the pasta just a tad. The plan had only been in action 10 minutes and already it was going to the dogs.

So far Sirius hadn't touched the fire whiskey, for some strange reason, Ginny kept looking at Ron and Harry suspiciously, and Hermione wasn't really drinking much, which meant when they actually did put the potion in her drink, she probably wouldn't drink enough for it to work, well properly at any rate. So basically, they were screwed! But fate smiled on them, or someone, or something, but anyway…the fates smiled and Crookshanks knocked over 5 wine glasses causing everyone, except for a certain golden boy, look and shout at the cat. He just slipped the Lust potion in to the drink.

After that the plan went back on course. Okay so Sirius still didn't touch his drink, but Hermione touched hers. She started sipping, and then gulping it down. Thankfully it took about an hour for the effects to kick in. What they did not expect was for at that moment for Mrs. Weasley to pop up.

"Hello dears." She called as she came through the kitchen door, and all of the plotters mentally groaned. If she was here she wouldn't let Ron go anywhere near Hermione. "Come on I need you lot home right now. Dumbledore's orders. You too Harry. He said it was urgent."

So grudgingly all of the Weasleys plus Harry got up from their seats, and followed Mrs. Weasley through the floo, leaving Sirius behind with a currently lust potionised Hermione. Not very good for the plan now is it?

Sirius was currently a bit stunned that Molly hadn't asked Hermione to go too. He thought she was thought as one of the family. Obviously not. That was when he noticed that Hermione looked particularly flushed.

She remembered the last time she saw Mrs. Weasley, and remembered how embarrassed she had been. Wouldn't you be if you were telling everyone that her son had just tried to rape you? Yeah. Embarrassing and she seemed to be so ashamed of Ron.

That's when she felt Sirius' arm wrap around her shoulders, and she looked up to meet his eyes. All memory of anything other than content evaporated immediately. She just couldn't feel anything but safe in Sirius' arms, she just couldn't, not that she had really tried.

"Well princess, so much for an evening together eh?"

"Yeah. I wonder what was so important that Dumbledore couldn't even come here instead of the Burrow?"

"Maybe he's trying to be discreet?"

"Then couldn't he go to the Burrow, then come here?" Hermione looked in to his eyes, questioning but as if to say 'stroked!'

"I don't know why don't you ask him?" Sirius snarked back, which made Hermione giggle.

"Okay. Do you reckon we should eat the cake, or wait for them to get back?" Hermione asked.

"Not a chance."

------------------------------

Half an hour later they were sitting in the Library reading. Well Hermione was reading, Sirius was trying to read but was finding it extremely difficult as Hermione was sitting in his lap and kept shifting. That was doing _wonders_ for his concentration levels. Not! How the Hell could she be doing this and not realise what it was doing to him?

Okay, the deal is Hermione was pretty damn distracted herself. The lust potion was starting to kick in and she didn't know what was happening. She had only felt like this once before, but that was when Sirius was kissing her, and he wasn't now…so what was going on? She started rubbing her thighs together two try and do something to stop what she was feeling, it didn't work, it made it worse.

You see the potion not only arouses the person, it also enhances anything that that person feels. So Hermione was in for one torturous night. She didn't even think of a lust potion as being the cause of her current…er…state. Sirius however was not so blind. You see after about 15 minutes of having Hermione sitting in his lap, Sirius could smell what was happening to her, and to be honest he had no idea what to do!

I mean what could he do? Fuck her senseless like he so dearly wanted and then have his chestnuts roasted on an open fire for it? Or he could let his 'Mione suffer until this stupid potion wore off, or until someone else fucked her and have her bound to him for eternity…

Okay maybe loosing his balls wasn't such a bad alternative.

He just didn't want to do that to her. Not to have her stuck with him for _all_ eternity. Until he dies he could live with, I mean if it was seriously bad he could just commit suicide (something he would gladly do if it meant her happiness) or get himself killed doing something he would be remembered for (which he also wouldn't mind doing for her) but if he slept with her now…she would be bound to him until they _both_ died, something which he did not want to happen in the next century at least.

He groaned as Hermione shifted again and rubbed her butt against her very hard erection. He was actually surprised even in her aroused state that she didn't run from the house screaming.

Surprisingly, Hermione didn't even feel it. Nor did she feel being lifted and transported from the Library to Sirius' room. She did however feel when he started stroking her cheek when they were lying on his bed. She didn't know how they got there and frankly she didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that Sirius being so close felt good and she wasn't about to let him go anywhere anytime soon.

Sirius could see the arousal on her face and in her eyes. There was only one thing for it. He looked at Hermione and knew there was nothing else for it. He kissed her. He tried to keep it gentle and loving but Hermione was having none of that. (Hey if you were under a lust potion as strong as her you wouldn't either…or maybe its just cause she was getting kissed by Sirius… I don't know!)

Sirius quickly decided he would do whatever he could do help her, but she would keep her virtue, he was not going to have her bound to him until they both died. His angel deserved to have a choice in who she spent her life with and who was the father of her children, and he wasn't going to take that away from her.

--------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron."

"What are we going to do? I mean she's there in Grimwauld place under the most powerful lust potion we can brew and now there's only Sirius there with her. I don't know which would be worse. Hermione being in agony all night, or Sirius relieving her…"

At that moment Dumbledore walked in to the room, and he did not look happy. "I'm here to talk to you about a certain potion's usage in the past two hours. Would anyone like to tell me about that?"

All anyone could think was 'oh shit'

Well Dumbledore does know everything after all…

-------------------------------

When Sirius woke up the next morning he didn't know whether to regret or be glad about what happened the night before. He was glad that he didn't deflower her (god I hate that phrase!) but he did still have to…erm…_relieve_ her, and he was furious that he was put in that position, and even worse that his angel had been put in that situation. That someone had dared to give her a lust potion, a body potion at that! She couldn't control herself, at all! If she felt like kissing someone, she would, if she felt like fucking someone, she would, she didn't have any free will, and that's what he hated about the whole thing. That someone had done that to _his_ 'Mione. HIS. No one else's. His!

He stopped his train of thoughts when he realised what he was saying, and when he realised that his- no, NOT his, Hermione was waking up. He just hoped that she wouldn't blame him for what he had had to do. He did it because he lov-cared for her, and couldn't stand to see her in such torture (sweet torture probably but torture nonetheless).

She blinked her eyes a couple of times without opening them. When she did they flew to his. They just stared at each other for what seemed an age.

What should she say? Should she say anything? Was there like a traditional thing said after se-everything but sex? Ahhh too confusing!

Hermione just sat there looking at Sirius hoping he would say something first, she was waiting a while. He could see something forming in her head and decided to interrupt her rampaging thoughts.

"Hermione, Love, stop thinking" He tapped her lightly on the nose. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Just because me thinking hurts you doesn't mean it hurts me." She replied sleepily, deciding that she should take his advice and just live, instead of sitting around thinking about it, and then closing her eyes pretending to go back to sleep. Sirius was having none of that.

He grabbed around the waist, his fingers nearly touching each other, and dragged her over to him, cradling her to his chest, as he kissed her anywhere he could. She moaned in pleasure, turning to face him, trying to touch his as much as physically possible. His hands wandered leisurely to her breast and hip, massaging as they went. Hers tangled in his hair. He wanted this so bad, but he couldn't do it, he just couldn't. Not to his girl.

"'Mione, we can't." He breathed in her ear sending shivers down her spine. He wasn't sure if the potion had worn off yet, and didn't want her to regret it in the… afternoon?

"Why can't we?" She breathed back as she looked at him with such a look that it was his undoing. He slammed his mouth on to hers and did as the both wished so passionately, with so much love and vigor that they ended up in an exhausted heap, and were found that way several hours later by none other that Molly Weasley.

Lets just say any resting spirits (alive, dead, peaceful or otherwise) were spooked and fled the scene. Or in Hermione and Sirius's case, they moaned and snuggled closer to each other. Needless to say it wasn't Mrs. Weasley's desired effect.

"Sirius Black!" She screeched, effectively drawing a crowd outside of his bedroom door with the next sentence sealing the deal. "How dare you rape Hermione? Do you have any idea how much that poor girl has went through? And you rape her! You pig of a man! I'll kick you the whole way to Azkaban myself!"

During her rant Hermione and Sirius had woken up and were trying to figure out what was going on and why some randomer was screaming at them.

So far the entire Weasley clan, Dumbledore, Harry Tonks, Lucius, Remus, Ashaen, Arwen and some other people we don't know yet. Everyone there was either gob smacked, about to laugh or looked too god damn smug. Sirius managed to throw some boxers on himself and helped Hermione make a wrap around dress out of his bed sheet before appearing at the doorway, shielding Hermione from everyone's view.

"Molly, SHUT UP!" Sirius roared. This was not how he wanted to wake up after such a nice morning. "This is my house and if you wish to speak with me in a respectful tone. And I did not rape Hermione as you so delicately put it." He flashed her a warning glare and you could almost hear Molly go 'eep'.

"Sirius," Dumbledore spoke in his usual calming voice. "Miss Glacial was subject to a very strong Body lust potion last night and I'm afraid that any response from her might have been due to that."

"I am well aware of the potion Headmaster." Sirius informed him, but did not say any thing further because he had his doubts.

"Professor I can assure you any of my responses were due to me, and not the potion." Hermione spoke up effectively silencing any protests from anyone who wanted to put Sirius in Azkaban. Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist and made sure she was okay, and that her makeshift dress wasn't about to fall down. What's behind that is only for him to see.

At that point Ash, Arwen and the people we don't know yet, walked up to Hermione and Sirius to offer congratulations, all with knowing smiles on their faces.

"What's with the face?" Hermione asked suspiciously. She knows Arwen and Ashaen too well, and as for the other people, well she was just guessing.

"What?" Ashaen asked FAR too innocently, before answering "We had bets on to see when you two would figure out your feelings and get it on." He had a chuckle at their reactions to that (Hermione went pink and buried her face in Sirius' chest, Sirius smirked) "Oh and couldn't you have waited 2 more hours? I owe Eclipse 500 Hessians" (Hell's currency)

"Nope." Hermione said simply, "Now if you had told me I could've helped but Noooo- you had to wait and see if you'd win otherwise I could've helped you."

"What was I supposed to do? Just tell you that we left you here, on your own, with Sirius so you two would figure out what was meant to be and then tell you when, where and how to fuck him? Yeah right!" Ash burst out in a breath.

"Ash. Icksnay on the planay." Arwen said as she nudged him in the ribs. Hard.

"Oops"

"Yes exactly that. Oops indeed and you call yourself a keeper of Hell, really!"

"Sorry Arwen I'll be better next time."

"And so you should be."

"Ahem. Arwen? Honey? Can you stop flirting with my brother in front of me? If you're going to do that can you please do it somewhere else?"

"Sorry Armon. I will try and be more discrete in future."

"Eh, guys? Ahem?" Sirius hinted (subtle like a breezeblock to the head if you ask me but anyway) to get the two keepers attention that they had no idea who they were standing with.

"Oh shit sorry Sirius, Hermione. This is Ashaen's brother Armon. He is king of Daugepaulis and is a very close friend."

"King of THE Daugepaulis?" Mione squealed and you could just tell she was about to rant off the entire history of Daugepaulis before Ash quickly interrupted

"Yes that Daugepaulis." He gave her a look, which clearly said that she should NOT rant off all of its history, which she did not do. Hey she isn't the smartest witch of the age for nothing you know.

"This is Amanda, Armon's wife, Viktor, prince of elves, and Marcus Pixie king, these are Armon's advisors and closest friends." Arwen introduced as Armon and Ashaen were currently in a brotherly spat about shoe size. (Don't ask cause I don't know)

"Cut it out you two!" Amanda scolded. "You two are acting like children not kings, act your age not your shoe size!"

"But that's what we were arguing about!"

"Yeah I say that I'm a half inch bugger than he is, but he says that he is a half inch bigger than me and I know that I have bigger feet than him so he, must be wrong because I'm always right and-" By this point Armon had joined the recount so no one, not even Armon and Ashaen knew what was being said. Eventually it came to drastic measures.

"Silecno" Hermione muttered and, as if by magic, they both shut up although not because they were trying. "Now I will take this spell off if you two act your age. I don't give a fuck about your shoe size so shut up and behave!"

When she finally took off the spell the offending parties looked like two kicked puppies. Didn't work on anyone there though. Everyone followed the rest of the Order downstairs to the Kitchen except Hermione and Sirius who went to get dressed. It escaped nobody's attention that Hermione returned to Sirius' and not her own room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. Very sorry. I had stuff on even though there is no excuse. I'll try and update quicker in future but dont count on it okay?**

**Love you all and you're lucky I decided to give you all a Easter treat otherwise I would probably not have postered this chapter until NEXT Easter!!!!**

**Please Review. You know you want to!**


	8. Don't you just love getting tattoos?

**Happy Families**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters, plots, scenes or places. I just borrow them occainsionally but I always put them back. **

**I dedicate this Chapter to Michael as if it weren't for him the marking bit wouldn't have been as good. Insert me in that situation with Scotch instead of Mione getting a marking... unfortunately I didn't get that ending... hehe enjoy people!**

Chapter 7

About half an hour later Sirius and Hermione managed to get their Asses out of the God damned shower, dressed and downstairs to the living area to speak with the keepers and Daugepaulis and their people. Sirius had chosen black boot cut jeans and a white Shirt with black skate shoes. Hermione on the other hand chose to go with her knee high boots, skinny jeans and her corset. Letting her hair flow down her back and over her shoulders effectively covering her neck from anyone who might be looking for any hickeys. Seriously what was Sirius trying to be a bloody vampire? Now that she thought about it he probably was.

"Finally. I thought you were trying to wash yourselves down the fucking drain. We are busy people you know!" Armon spat out in a sarcastic manner, his smirk betrayed that he wasn't actually angry though.

Hermione had the decency to look thoroughly ashamed. Sirius on the other hand just plopped himself down in an armchair and pulled Mione down in to his lap. She didn't protest, just made herself comfortable.

"Okay guys we're here because we need to update Mione on all of the current Political standings in Hell. This may take a while. Here's the lowdown. The Vamps are all for it, they think something should have been done years ago. It's same situation with the Pixies and the Elves. The Banshees aren't sure what to do; on one side they know Voldemort is evil and that he needs to be stopped, but their view on it is why not let Earth suffer and then we can kill him later. Voldemort hasn't killed any of them since your Mother left. Voldemort thinks he killed them all. The Wiccans are kind of in the same boat. They don't see why they should fight for people who hate them and kill them at every opportunity. They don't see why they should help them at all; some of them even want to join Voldemort! The Werewolves and the Lycans basically are following their leader's decision. Alistair Greyback thinks all of Hell should join Voldemort and take over the World, as it is our Gods-given right and why should be go against the Gods? They won't even listen to the rest of the council. All of them accept Greyback oppose it but he won't listen. We don't know what we should do. I don't' think there is anything that could change the Vamp, Pixies, or Elves minds so we're safe there. The Banshees are slightly more on our side and the Wiccans are more on their side. We need something done. We need to unite Hell and fast!" Ash briefed, yeah that's right briefed, Mione.

"I agree. We need to do it fast. Anyone got any Ideas on what we should do?" Hermione asked. Silence was her only answer. 'Eurgh this is going to be a long day' she though agitatedly.

-----------------------------------------------------

She was right. Well half right. They stayed up for the next 2days discussing what they should do, how to do it and any way to protect the rest of Hell form each other. It was a dizzying 3 days to say the least.

"That's settled then. On Friday I'll go down to Hell and try and sort this whole Fiasco out. Armon, Amanda, Viktor and Markus will go back to Daugepaulis and make sure the defenses are holding up. Sirius will stay here and keep an eye on what the Order is doing and let them know of Hell's plans on a need to know basis only!" Here she gives Sirius a pointed look, which he returns with a wink. "And Ash and Arwen will go and retrieve the rest of the keepers from their mission. They are needed in their own realm now." Hermione looked at them all solemnly and they all gave her the same expression back. These were dangerous times, this may be the last time they all see each other alive and they all knew that. This could be the last time they spoke about anything never mind matters as important as the ones they just discussed.

Armon, Amanda, Viktor and Markus were the first to leave. They embraced, nodded and kissed their farewells and blinked to Daugepaulis. A heavy silence hung over the room. Eventually Arwen and Ash stood and bid them farewell also. Now only Sirius and Hermione were left in the cold, and now empty, living room. Neither said a word they just comforted each other in their embrace. No words were spoken for there was nothing to say. They rhythm of their bodies spoke volumes. They collapsed, hours later, in a sweaty embrace by the fire, covered only by a thin sheet transfigured out of a tissue.

They woke up at roughly 10 in the morning the next day-Wednesday. Only 2 days before they had to go their separate ways for the time being. Something that neither of them wanted to do, but knew that there was no other path they could follow. Sirius had already planned on what they could do today, if not talk about today and do tomorrow. They could talk about her first marking.

Sirius woke long before Hermione. He just lay there watching her sleep. Something he had always loved to do. He lay there for roughly for half an hour until he saw her begin to stir, so he made it more enjoyable for her to wake up. He started trailing kisses along her arms, across her shoulders and chest, over her tummy. He took so long in his leisurely stroll over her body that he hadn't noticed she had woken up, until he tried to reach his goal. She refused to open her legs. He furrowed his brow for a moment before it twigged in his head that she must have woken up.

He lifted his eyes to her and crawled back up her body to kiss her good morning. They lay there for a long time just kissing and familiarizing themselves with each other's bodies, as though it was the last time they would have the chance. After a while Sirius managed to once again regain conscious thought.

"Hermione? Love? I had a thought about what we could do today." He gave her a suggestive look.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Discuss your markings." He smirked. He knew exactly where he wanted to do it. She returned his smirk and… well lets just say it was well after lunch before either of them managed to regain conscious thought.

They finally woke up when some one started; quite rudely I might add, banging on Sirius' bedroom door. Sirius groaned and looked at his clock.

"Whoops" he muttered as he staggered towards the door to get whoever the hell was knocking to shut up. "Whadouawan?" he slurred as he opened the door to find a very flustered Mrs. Weasley standing there.

"Sirius Black! How dare you keep Hermione cooped up here all day you selfish, selfish man? Do you not think that she might want to spend some time with her friends before she has to go and live with the Malfoys and Snape?" She screeched.

"Oh would those be the friends who drugged her, the friend who nearly raped her, or the friend who did warn her what the others were up to?" Sirius retaliated sarcastically; tapping his forefinger to his chin as though contemplating which one she should go to see first.

"That is not true and you know it Sirius Black! You know fine rightly that Hermione is a succubus who tried to steal my son's soul. She should be honored that I'm even allowing her in the same house as him, never mind trying to get her to see him!" Molly spat out before she realized what she was saying. Hey you didn't think after so many years of pretending to be a Gryffindor she could still be Slytherin did you?

"Get out." Sirius whispered dangerously at her and Molly knew she had crossed the line. "Now." He continued when she didn't move. She slowly backed away, never once showing her back to him as though her would hex her the moment it was turned. As soon as she reached them, she flew down the stairs nearly falling down them in her haste. Ever hear the woman-scorned expression? Sirius Black in a temper is worse.

Sirius was furious. How dare she say such things in HIS house? How dare she? Why he ought a-

A delicate hand on his shoulder woke him from his angry thoughts. He looked over his shoulder and saw his Mione in her makeshift dress looking at him with love in her eyes. That he would care about the things that Molly said about her, that her words angered him; you have no idea how they made Hermione feel. Yes Hermione is not stupid. She was entertaining the idea of being a psychologist when she finished school, not now of course, but before it was a nice idea, one that will never be any more than that. She knew that for Sirius to speak to her in such a threatening manner meant he was angrier than if he had screamed at her. She knew it meant he cared.

"Thank you." She spoke so softly that Sirius barely heard her.

"For what?" He replied with his brow furrowed.

"For sticking up for me." She smiled the smile that was his and his alone.

"For you, anything." He told her with such love in his eyes that she nearly cried. He pressed their lips together so softly that it wasn't a kiss, it was a whisper of a kiss, one that would remain long after the kiss had been given.

"So what should I get as my first marking?"

After a brief trip to Hell and back they sat in the Library looking over the designs for markings that Selene had left behind. Hermione had already chosen her favorites and adapted them to suit her.

For her vampiric marking she chose the outline of a bat that swirled off in a Celtic design. But it is still clear it is a bat.

For her lycan and Werewolf marking she chose a wolf howling at a full moon, all in a bluish tint.

For her Banshee marking she chose a crescent moon, in black of course.

For her Elfish marking she chose a toadstool, a cartoon toadstool in proper colours.

For her Pixyish marking she chose the faint silhouette of a cartoon pixie, which was surprisingly accurate.

And for her Wiccan marking she chose a Celtic pentacle, like what her mother had.

Sirius kept asking her what she was going to chose as her betrothed marking, she wouldn't tell him of course. Where would be the fun in that? So he sulked, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Pleeeeaaaaaaase?" he whined, doing his interpretation of the puppy dog eyes as he did so.

"Hmm…nope." She replied before grabbing her bat-marking sketch and waving it in front of his face before saying, "Would you do the honours?"

Ten minutes later saw them in Sirius' bedroom once more, this time with Hermione laying face down on his bed naked as the day she was born, save for a bed sheet tucked in and around her hips, like some sort of skirt. Sirius was alternating between sitting on her lower back, laying on either side of her, and getting her to rest her head to shoulders in his lap so he could get proper access of the offending area.

He had a paintbrush in his right hand, first lightly outlining the Celtic bat design, to following it heavier and then, finally, having all the swish and flicks spinning off it.

To Hermione it took him far too long and not long enough at the same time. It felt so good that she never wanted him to stop but lying face down on a carpeted floor does make you stiff after a while. Sirius stroked her back from between her shoulder blades, the whole way to just above where he had painted the masterpiece. He then stoked both hips as he muttered a binding charm, so she couldn't move her hips until her released her, if she moved her hips once he made the design permanent the ink would spill and it would be ruined and unfixable, something which he couldn't allow; not knowing that she would have to live with the mistake for the rest of her life which could be the better part of a thousand years or more.

Hermione, not knowing what was about to happen, as she only knew how muggles got tattoos not how magical people got them so she was expecting some sort of needle, or maybe a knife, but not a paintbrush. She expected it was special ink that once it dried it was there for good. Or maybe it was that you could only remove it with special spell?

She was still thinking about it when Sirius spoke the incantation. "Flameska" he breathed on the ink, careful not to breathe to hard and scatter the ink in spider webs everywhere, although maybe attractive, it would ruin the bat and would mean she would have to tear her skin off, wait for it to grow back and then have it re-done.

Once he spoke it, she screamed in agony as the ink was literally set on fire, burning the design in to her flesh, so deep that it could never be removed, without taking the skin with it. She writhed on the bed, getting burns all over her chest and breasts from the covers even though they weren't scratchy. Kicking her feet against the mattress akin to a young child throwing a tantrum. After a few moments Sirius leaned all his weight on her shoulders, by pressing down on them with open hands, in an attempt to save her the discomfort of burns along with the agony of her markings, knowing that in the next month she will need to have at least five more.

After five minutes of screams from Hermione, she went hoarse and couldn't scream anymore, the torture however did not dull. It took roughly 15 – 20 minutes for a marking such as this one to be etched in to the flesh, and there was nothing you could do to dampen the pain, as if you tried it would either make the pain worse, or you would feel the pain of getting the marking every time someone touched the marking, or any pressure was put on it (the more pressure the more pain). No matter how he hated to hear her scream (well in pain) Sirius was not going to give her a pain potion just to have more pain later. This way she would only have pain for a little while then it would be gone. Although she probably would beat him up for not warning her…

Ten minutes later Hermione stopped shaking, the flames died down and then extinguished themselves. Sirius gently touched her new scorched marking, to check it was dry and that it had indeed worked. He didn't release Hermione's hips just yet though he wasn't stupid after all.

"Hermione? Love? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Hermione asked quietly, "That is the stupidest question anyone has ever ever asked me!" she screeched the last part; try to wiggle away from him, temporarily forgetting that her hips were bound to the bed.

"Sirius. Unbound me now."

"Only if once you do you promise not to kill me." He said evenly

"Not a fucking chance! That fucking hurt you bastard, the least you could've done was WARN ME!" She yelled at him

"I couldn't have changed it any way so what would the point be?" He spoke to her gently, refusing to shout back at her.

"But it hurt!"

"I know honey, but here's nothing we can do about that now is there?"

"Yes there is…I can blame you." She smiled sweetly and then tried to move away, before realising that her hips were still bound to the bed. "Sirius…" She whined, "Let me go, please?" She looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Those don't work on me and I think that with your hips in this position we could put them to good use, don't you?" He smiled at her mischievously, before flipping her over, ripping the sheet off and kissing her better… even though she was never sore there in the first place…

The next morning saw everyone sitting in the living room. Sirius and Hermione were there because Dumbledore told them to be, Harry and Ron because they were finding out the consequences of the actions, Ginny as a witness and Fred and George because they did help, even thought they didn't actually do anything really wrong. Mrs. Weasley was there also, making sure her boys weren't unrightfully punished and so were Severus and Lucius making sure that they were. They were a few random Order members there as well, as Dumbledore technically didn't have the authority to punish them, and Ron for attempted rape twice! Technically they should both be in Azkaban but Hermione refused to press charges, much to Severus and Lucius' disappointment.

Dumbledore decided that Harry wasn't allowed within 10feet of Hermione and Ron wasn't allowed within 50feet of Hermione that meant that she would have to get her own common room and Ron wouldn't be able to take any classes that would require him to be in same class as Hermione. Harry would be, except he would have to sit at the other side of the room.

To say Molly Weasley was happy about this would be complete and utter Bullshit. She ranted at Dumbledore saying that it wasn't their faults and that Hermione didn't need her own common room. She also muttered under her breath that it was all Hermione's fault and nearly got hexed to next Wednesday.

Severus, Lucius and Hermione went upstairs to the library while Sirius went downstairs to talk to Harry, Fred, George, Ginny and Ron if he didn't annoy him. He only went at the present time because her knew that Hermione wouldn't see Malfoy and Snape while she was in Hell and they couldn't spend time with her like he had because the entire Order believed she was going to visit them, which she wasn't.

Severus locked and silenced the room before turning to Mione. "We need to tell you a few things." Severus spoke quietly, quickly and in Elfish to be sure that they wouldn't be heard and understood.

"When you go I to Hell there will be one man after your throne and he has a fair few of the council members on his side. His name is Albert Herron, and he believes his daughter who was being trained in secret to be the next queen of hell should be so. There were spells in place so that if you and Selene were both truly dead we would know and the next, most eligible, person of Hell would be crowned king/queen. What they do not know is that she cannot be named queen even if you wanted her to be. The Gods choose who becomes leader of Hell not them but they will give her all the political power of Hell and you none, so be careful, they're after your blood."

"Mione, sweetheart. You might have to challenge them, him or her for the throne. If that happens we don't know what we'll do because you're not awoken yet. All the power you have is a tenth of what you are destined to have _at least_ by the time you're awoken. The only thing is that for you to be awoken because you weren't brought up in Hell we have to get the council's approval. To do that you have to prove yourself to Hell and that once you are awoken that you'll be beneficial to Hell, which can be disproven even if you were Mother Teresa!" Lucius hissed.

"We have to make sure that the council isn't completely corrupted to Herron, but if it is you're going to have to do some serious but kissing girly. And no more pissing about in etiquette, they'll use anything against you, even your handwriting if they can." Severus added. It was impetrative that Hermione got this now, before it had happened to her. If they could they were going to make the council pro-Mione and then they wouldn't need to worry about this. Unfortunately, Herron has had roughly sixteen years to poison their minds against her before they even knew she was the one that still lived.

The day was finally here. The day when Hermione had to leave Grimwauld place and go to Hell. The day she would find out just how bad things in Hell were for real and the day that could be the last time that she could see Sirius for a long time. They didn't leave their bedroom until 9.30, half an hour until Hermione had to leave and they only came out them because Hermione needed to grab something from the library. You could tell from the expression on both Hermione and Sirius's faces that nether of them wanted Hermione to go, but that is her duty, a duty that she had long before she met Sirius, she just didn't know it.

Once Hermione was packed she jogged to the kitchen to see the keepers sitting there and was promptly shoved back upstairs to changed out of her tee and jeans in to something more fitting for the queen of hell. They had even brought up dressmakers! Arwen, Amanda, Lucia and Ana accompanied her to Sirius' bedroom (as she didn't use hers anymore) to decide which type of dress she wanted and want material and colours she would have. The keepers of Hell usually dot hi, except that if it was them she would probably win them over in 2 minutes that she could wear jeans with those blasted puppy-dog-eyes.

"Now Hermione dearest." One of the dressmakers that she had seen before, a dumpy sort of woman with auburn hair and vivid green eyes spoke kindly knowing how much Hermione hated this. "What style of dress would you like?"

Hermione thought about it for a while, knowing that if she didn't choose a suitable one then the keepers would choose for her. She thought about it for a few minutes while Mary and her assistant, June, brought out some beautiful fabrics of different colours and patterns.

Finally Hermione thought of exactly she wanted and described it in detail for Mary to apply to her fittings, which she took the last time she was in Hell, and make the dress.

It was made from a deep Emerald Silk, almost black. It had a high back and scooped low in a v-neck at the front. It had a skin-hugging bodice that flowed freely to the floor once it touched her hips. With this particular dress it worked well if Hermione wore her Silver, spider web lace, black corset over the top and made the dress either look way fancy of nicely casual, depending on how your jewellery, makeup and hair were done.

As soon as Hermione began to describe the beloved dress Mary and June caught on immediately to what she wanted and made it, ushering everyone else except Hermione out and ordered them to go to the kitchen and wait for the final product. It was as though they had read Mione's mind…

In the kitchen the male keepers, Sirius and Armon talked politely (Severus, Lucius and Sirius) or talked like they knew (and liked) each other for years. When the female keepers walked in minus Hermione they received a fair few questioning looks.

"Where's Mione?" Ashaen asked. It was to his understanding that Hermione couldn't be left to dress on her own for her first appearance to Hell. She had been in Hell three weeks ago, but she hadn't seen anyone except the keepers while she had been there (Severus and Lucius as well if they could sneak in for a quick nap) and now the people of Hell were anxious to see whether or not she would support their views on the war.

"She's getting dress." Amanda spoke.

"Don't worry Eclipse, Mary and June are helping her." Ana added when she saw Eclipse's face pale.

"Thank God." He sighed which made the rest of the room's occupants chortle.

Ten minutes later after lots of theories on what Mione would fashion and cal it… well fashion! She walked down the stair slowly because of the gowns length and went ion to the kitchen, only to be greeted with many jaws roping to the floor, ungraciously.

Hermione stood in the door way with her in flowing down her back in to near ringlets at the end. The dress hung to her body from shoulder to waist then flowed, it clung to her upper arms then flowing from her elbow to her knees, half of the sleeve ending around her wrist in a smooth cut ending on a point around her knees. Once the skirt flowed smoothly to the floor, poofing out slightly the end due to petticoats. Instead of wearing a bra with this particular dress Hermione had opted for her black corset, which was covered in silver spider web lace, highlighting the dark green silk off to be dark green and not black, as a sign of her heritage of Salazar Slytherin.

When Hermione entered the room she wasn't looking for confirmation, she wanted to see their reactions when they realised she actually _had_ been paying attention in etiquette class. A safe assumption would be that no one was thinking that as she walked through the door.

After roughly 2.5 minutes of staring at Hermione she cleared her throat and asked "Not that I really want to, but are we going to Hell now?"

"Erm…yeah." Ranaef said shaking his head as he did so. Personally he has always thought Hermione had very good taste in clothing, if you knew where to look. As Ranaef is the youngest keeper he knows what good fashion and bad fashion looks like, All the other keepers are close to a hundred by now where as Ranaef is only 20.

"Come on guys we're gonna have to do some ass licking so better get it over with right?" He said cheerfully. The keeper groaned as the stood up, and Hermione went over to Sirius to say goodbye knowing full well that it would be a very long time before they could see each other again, maybe even centuries as one might not make it through to the near future. The kissed with so much passion, that the air cackled with their combined energy fighting for dominance. When they finally did release each other Hermione's hair was mussed and her dress was slightly wrinkled, but nothing the wave of a (magic!) wand couldn't fix.

Lucius gathered her in his arms and apparated to the Chambre, so that if anyone asked her did apparated her out of the house, just not to his house. If they asked him that… they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

The keepers, Armon and Amanda said their goodbyes to Severus and Sirius knowing that it may be the last time they see either of these two aswell.

* * *

**AN: Okay guys I know there is no excuse for my tardiness, but if it helps I had exams? Okay guys please review even if you don't like it... I just like to know what all you pretty people think!**


	9. Damn Oldies! Etiquette indeed

**Happy Families**

Chapter 8

After Lucius apparated both himself and Hermione to the Chambre he hugged her close to his chest, tucking her underneath his chin. Hermione nuzzled in to him, trying in vain not to cry.

"If you ever, ever need anything" He kissed her temple affectionately "I'll be there." She hugged him tightly, silently thanking him, before kissing him on the cheek and stepping back to let him apparate back to his manor. Arwen, noticing that Hermione had managed to get all messy _again_ stepped in to fix her hair and make-up, _again. _They were ushered to the main table, in an attempt to make 'Mione's claim to the throne fool proof, as well as impress Hell's wealth at the same time.

Thirty minutes later and they stood outside the Magistrate's office, just down the hall from the main courtroom. In Hell there is one main courtroom and then ten minor ones, as there is only one magistrate the minor ones are mainly for personal disputes like divorces and the like, the main courtroom was for public investigations such as murder trials, elections and claims to the throne, such as Hermione's.

Many spectators, including reporters and just nosey people, were already there. Senator Hamilton and his family were there also. All seated in a civilized manner, as per Hell etiquette. Emilia Herron, Albert Herron's daughter sat in the front middle of their group looking like a brunette female version of Draco. She sat, straight-backed, looking down her nose at _every_one. No matter who they were she gave the distinct impression that you were beneath her, to everyone but Hermione and Hell's Keepers. They just gave her the same look back, which seemed to infuriate her.

A huge wooden box stood front middle of the courtroom, were the council was to sit. Hermione was under no delusions that both Emilia and herself would be treated the same, she wasn't stupid after all. The council had had fifteen years to get used to the idea of Emilia on the throne and less than sixteen weeks Hell-time (fifteen and a half to be exact)to get used to her, there was no way that they would be completely neutral.

Hermione walked in on Eclipse's arm, as etiquette dictated, with Ash and Eclipse following. Hermione had decided long ago that etiquette was an idiotic invention. Even though etiquette demanded that both Ranaef and Ashaen be there it also demanded that Eclipse did all of the talking. Stupid! As there were only four of them they sat in one row, rather than three as the mini crowd on the other side of the podium needed. A large clock on the wall told Hermione that the hearing wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes, so she decided to survey the crowd and opposition.

From what Hermione had heard, Emilia had been her second. However, recently she had read one of her mother's journal, one she had brought with her, that had clearly said that in the even of the line being lost Eclipse, Ashaen and Ranaef would inherit the throne, until they could choose, train and initiate a successor. Which meant, that even if Emilia one the debate and it was decided Hermione wasn't the rightful queen, she would have to be trained by the keepers, initiated by them and live through it all, before even getting her powers that she would inevitably need to survive. It looked as though no matter what Emilia's touché was not sitting on the throne of Hell no matter how many council members he bribed.

Her attention moved to the crowd, most of whom were looking at her with intense curiosity, like a rare animal in the zoo. Some were clutching cameras like a life-line, the bulbs constantly flashing like a siren light on a police car. Their faces were eager, their hands twitching at ever noise as if they were on the run. Others sat still, looking bored as though they had been forced to be here; most of the council members wore these looks, as though they had already made up their mind. A few of the spectators held this expression, although they didn't seem to like the Herron family very much, the death glares were an indication of their dislike.

Ash's nudge brought her smoothly out of her musings. Her eyes flickered to the entrance as the three chief council members walked in. Basically the council did what the chief council members told them to do. That was the reason there was a trial; because they chief council members had owed Eclipse a favour, but now there were on their own, and had to impress the council by merit and not because they knew people.

The three chief members were all male, all old and greying and all looked to be complete and utter oldies. The type of person who hates change, the type of person who believe boys should go to school and girls should be at home making scones. Also, as Hermione was the only daughter of her line they doubly expected it of her, rather than just expecting it off of Emilia in general as she was the youngest child in her family having two older brothers and two older sisters.

One of the Chief council members stood at the dais and spoke, his voice clear throughout the entire room.

"We are here today to decided whether or not Miss Hermione Glacial should collect her birthright of the throne of Hell. It is also to be decided if Miss Emilia Herron should be Miss Glacial's second." He paused slightly "Both lad-

"Are we not also here to decide whether or not Miss Glacial should become the third keeper of Earth as well as if she should allowed to stay in Hell or if sh-" A man sitting beside Emilia stood and spoke all the while glaring at Hermione with some sort of twisted pleasure. As though he wanted to se her as nothing, for absolutely no reason.

"We are Worldly beings, Mr. Framble. It is the Gods who decide who should be keepers. Not us. If they decide against Miss Glacial becoming a keeper I doubt she would have made it this far in life to attend this trail. I would have thought someone of your breeding would have known that." The council member chastised. Then continued on with his little speech.

"As I was saying, both ladies will have a chance to defend themselves once a member of both parties have had their say. Mr. Herron, as you called this meeting would you like to go first?" The council member joined his peers and associates in the designated area.

Mr. Herron and Mr. Framble stood up and walked to the podium. Although it was apparent that they were of good breeding, they skipped some etiquette procedures, such as bowing to the crowd they are about to address and not doing so again before they took the podium.

"I am Albert Herron, Emilia's Father, and this is Alistair Framble, Emilia's Uncle. Emilia has been training for this her entire life. That's seventeen years. Miss Glacial hasn't even known who she was for eight weeks! Never mind be trained in the necessary procedures." Herron hissed. It was as though he wanted to start a rebellion. He knew very well that to Hell seventeen years was the equivalent of a month. Eight weeks was the equivalent to an hour or so, maybe less.

"Miss Glacial, if that is truly her name, for it is unclear whether or not Selene's daughter even made it through the attack on her home. How can we be sure that this girl is not an impostor? WE cannot. That is why I believe my daughter, Emilia Herron should be elected Queen of Hell and Keeper of Earth," At which point most of the council members scowled "Because not only has she been training for this her entire life, but we are certain that the girl sitting to my right is actually Emilia Herron, and not some impostor." His last words spoken with distaste on his face Albert Herron sat down in his seat, letting his brother-in-law take the dais.

"My niece is a known Pureblood." Alistair Framble began. "He blood is pure witch, nothing else. She is no tainted half-breed. Hell is far superior to that of Earth. We should have a Pureblood Queen, not a half-breed. Why should we settle for second best? We shouldn't. We deserve the best, no half-breed leaders, only Pureblooded leaders will do." With a smirk that clearly told all he _knew_ he had won, he sat beside his niece and smiled to himself.

Eclipse stood up, bowed to the crowd, walked to the Dais and bowed once more before beginning his argument.

"I am High-keeper Demon Lord Eclipse. I am here to defend my Charge's claim to the throne. She may not have known that she was one of the most powerful Purebloods to set foot on the Earth, but that has made her humble. She does not expect everyone to fall down at her feet, as she may have done if she had been born into power. She was trained at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as no child in Hell has been able to do since the Dark Lord disappeared. "She is a close friend of Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, as well as the two already initiated High-Keepers of Earth, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Not only that but she is betrothed to the highly esteemed Sirius Black. Miss Glacial has so many connections on Earth that once the Portal is open again we will have many supporters up there.

"It is certain that the young woman who sits to my left is indeed Miss Hermione Glacial, as When the Dark Lord attacked her home, her scarred the Royal Siblings. He carved a huge 'G' in to each of their necks, as a sign to anyone who saw them. Ash, Elle and Selene were all marked with the charm that not only would they mark them, but any and all of their descendants until the Dark Lord is killed. The marks will never dissipate on those who have them but they will cease to make those who are born of them.

"One thing I think needs to be pointed out is that when Selene ruled Hell she left it that the council and Keepers would rule Hell if herself and her daughter both died, leaving no heir of blood. Am I correct?" He asked the council members who all nodded. "Then why would Emilia be taught in the ways of the Hell Hierarchy if she was never going to be a part of it?" He gave a chilling stare out to the audience, gracing all present before bowing, 2alking to his seat bowing before taking his seat and watching Emilia stomp (for it could not be called a walk) to the dais.

"My people. I am one of you!" She pleaded with the crowd who looked at her shrewdly. "This girl has not know Hell except when she was a baby. I have always been here. Walking the streets with you. I am one of you! Why make an outsider you ruler?" She gazed desperately at them all before stomping back to her seat and smiling smugly at Hermione.

Hermione curtsied as she rose from her seat, glided to the dais (Severus had taught her that) curtsied once more before looing out at the audience that could become her people. That thought caused her to become momentarily speechless with awe. She gulped a little before beginning to talk, her earlier practiced argument flying out the window as she spoke directly from her heart.

"I am aware that to you I am an outcast." As she paused all three keepers looked at her with a 'what the fuck are you doing?' expression firmly planted on their faces. " I have not been in Hell very long, and the entire time has been spent with the keepers training me to be the best Queen I could possibly be; I do not know of what you do for entertainment, I do not know the social groups and I don't know the fashions, but I do know Hell's history." The keepers looked at her quizzically on this one.

"I know that my family has been ruling for millenniums, and I know that it was my family that harvested Hell as the spectacular Haven that it is now. I am aware that there have been revolts, rebellions and public Executions. I am not proposing to end those. I know that to bat away Revolts and rebellions for an eternity is next to impossible, but I will do everything in My power to make all of Hell's inhabitants happy. I am equal parts of Witch, Lycan, Banshee, Vampire, Pixie, Elf and Wiccan. Any decision made in Hell will directly effect me and my friends so you can guarantee that I will make sure it is the best choice for everyone and not just the majority. In the Wizarding World I was classified as part of a minority. I was classed as a muggleborn. We were the minority.  
I know now that I am not part of that minority, but I still remember what it is like to be part of one and I promise you that I will do my best to create no minorities in the Haven that is Hell." She smiled to a little girl and boy, about five or six, before curtsying "Thank you" before she glided back to her seat, curtsying once more before gracing the keepers with her presence once again.

The Council member from before stood up to the dais "We will take a recess as the council deliberates. We will be back within the half-hour" It was clear to the entire council who should become Queen of Hell, and not just because of what etiquette said.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys but i decided that you guys deserved someting... so here you are! Please review! 


	10. Fudge and Umbridge, sitting in a tree

**Disclaimer:** I just remebered I haven't done one of these in AGES! so I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters from j.K Rowlings series.

Chapter 9

After 3 hours of sitting still as statues for the keepers and 3 hours of pacing and chattering for the Herrons the council returned. The patience of the keepers and lack of patience of the Herrons were not lost on the council. Some frowned others smirked. The Chief-chief council member stood and spoke loudly, although did not walk to the podium.

"For centuries Hell's foundation has been our traditions. Now we have a choice whether or not we should change it. We can choose the traditional choice, one which has always been chosen in situations like this, or we can choose who may actually be better for Hell.

"Although Traditions are our foundations they have been unsteady for a while. We need a fresh outlook on both our own and the Wizarding World. One of the pledges will grant us a new start, a fresh outlook and has been trained adequately in the art of being Queen. Both of the pledges lines have been Hell royals at sometime or another, yet only Miss Glacial's forged Hell. Only Miss Glacial is a Keeper, although not of Hell it will still grant her a lot of control over what happens. Miss Herron has never set foot out of Fort Flamare; she has never walked along the streets of Hell, she has never walked along the streets of the Wizarding World. She has no contacts in either plane. Miss Glacial has.

"And so it is this council's decision that Miss Glacial will be granted her birthright and the throne of Hell. However, we will not allow you to pass any laws, start any wars or revolts without the authorisation of at least one of Heaven, Hell or Earth's keepers for 50 years. Or until it has been decided you are responsible enough to do so." He glared at the Herrons when Emilia stomped her foot and opened her mouth to say something until her Father clamped his hand over it.

"This hearing is over."

Hermione had been Queen of Hell for roughly a day and a half before she relinquished most of her power over to the keepers of Hell for the time being. Between learning _how_ to be a Queen; every ritual she may need to use as a Queen; every ritual she would need to use as a keeper; some preparation for her binding ceremony; which marking she should get next and where, she found that she didn't really have _time_ to be a Queen as well… at least for now.

After she had relinquished her role as Queen for the time being she went to Ash to get her Wiccan marking. Although she expected the pain, she was no where near ready for it. Agony wracked thought both her right shoulder, where her new marking was, and her lower back, where her bat was, doubling the pain as the star was etched in to her skin.

After another two weeks and markings (her toadstool on her left ankle and her crescent moon on the top of her right breast) Hermione was just settling in to her life in Hell. So far she had been out to Astral Alley (Hell's equivalent of Diagon Alley), explored the entirety of Fort Flamare and walked along the cavernous paths when trying to escape something tedious (like dress making. Why would she _make _a dress? She could transfigure it!). She had learned a lot about being Queen and being a keeper although she had only learned what she could out of books about both her binding ceremony and rituals she may need as a keeper as the rest of them thought that it may be a bad idea.

Sitting in the Chambre, Eclipse reading the 'Furnace' (which was Hells paper); Ranaef trying to eat his breakfast without yawning and failing; Ash trying to keep the goofy look off of his face and Hermione crinkling her brow in thought.

"Guys…" She spoke with a dawning look of realisation on her face, "What date is it in the Wizarding World?"

"September 1st. Why…" Ranaef responded.

Ash, Eclipse and Hermione looked at each other in comical panic before racing out of the Chambre to get all of Hermione's belongings that had been scattered about Fort Flamare and things that had not yet been picked up.

Stuffing everything in to her trunk she looked around her rooms that had been her sanctuary in Hell, one she knew to be unlikely she would see again soon. She left a few things, almost a promise to herself that she would return someday, but nothing that she would need in the immediate future. Things similar to lingerie dresses for upper class balls; old textbooks; baggy unisex clothing and hideous shoes were all left behind, deep in the back of her dressing room in the hope that no one but her would be able to find them.

With a longing look at her living room she took one of the cushions. After some consideration she also 'borrowed' the throw off the bed; several tomes from the library; a painting from her bedroom and an exquisite mirror from her dressing room, another promise that she would be back to return them… eventually.

After somehow managing to fit all of her personal belongings in to her trunk she dragged it with relative ease to the Chambre where the Keepers were waiting for her. They had a hint of sadness in their expression, just a hint, mixed in with the cold mask of indifference, like glitter. They grabbed something each, agreeing to meet at Grimwauld Place, and then run like all Hell to get everything bought.

They blinked in to the kitchen to find it empty. They looked at the clock and realised why. It was 11:02am. They'd missed the Hogwarts Express. Eclipse swore and punched the wall leaving a small crater behind.

Plan B was put in to action.

"Okay… as we have missed the train we're going to have to get your new robes and shoes before dropping you off in Hogwarts. Say you spent the summer there after what happened to your family okay?" Eclipse instructed.

"Got it Eclipse. But didn't we already get my robes and shoes?"

In Diagon Alley fifteen minutes later Hermione was having a difficult time choking back tears. It seemed that during the summer holidays Fudge had been launching a campaign to overthrow Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was now an 'overseer'. Fudge had control of Hogwarts now. Apparently Dolores Umbridge had been his lover, and now she barely knew his name the centaurs had tortured her so.

Fudge was Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he didn't like Muggleborns. He had decided that all Muggleborns had to work their way through Hogwarts, as well as paying the school fees. He was quoted for saying "It's the least they can do for the Privilege of being schooled in our ways!"

Now every Muggleborn was little more than a house elf, and as Hermione Granger is a muggleborn, Hermione had to continue her old life for the security of Hell. If Fudge knew not only that Hell existed, but that it was once again being reunited under a single rule; then he would do every single thing in his power to have that single rule wiped out completely.

So, Fudge being Fudge, changed the uniform and most of the rules. Now dinner and feasts were formal; the uniform was completely different and there were social balls once a season. He had also changed half of the classes. Muggle studies had been dropped, Defence against the Dark Arts was favoured as well as Potions. McGonagall had been sacked from her transfiguration post along with Flitwick, but they had been replaced by Remus and Lucius (which was really odd but this is Fudge so no one even wants to know what goes on inside his head, he screwed Umbridge for Christ's sake!) and Sirius was now defence against the dark arts teacher. Also divination was only taken by those who were too stupid to take either defence against the dark arts or potions. If you didn't take either you had divination and you got to help the elves cook in the kitchens.

So now they were trying to buy some gowns that Hermione could wear to the formal dinner evenings, and gowns suitable for a social ball, which is a difficult task for three guys who are used to gowns that are practically see through, to go to a shop were the material is opaque, no matter how little there is, its practically prudish! Hermione had to find one on her own and all the three keepers did was nod their heads in approval or shake their heads in distaste.

After two hours of getting things fitted and the like the keepers and Hermione blinked directly in to Hogwarts castle. Luckily they were a few hours ahead of the train still and had time to get ready.

Hermione slipped on one of her 'feast dresses' and let her hair curl, making her look fancy, yet not too fancy like she knew some people would show up as. Her make up was done flawlessly and the keepers smiled in approval. They had to leave her in Severus' care. Not near it, in it. If something happened to her he would be able to feel it, which knowing how many people didn't like Hermione Granger or Hermione Glacial was a very good thing.

After the keepers had deposited Hermione Granger in to Severus and Lucius' care they left her, giving her a blood candle which let her send messages to and receive them from Hell, Hermione Severus and Lucius entered the Great Hall and took their places. It was only five minutes before the rest of the students and faculty began to trickle in.

When all the students were seated and the faculty were assembled, Fudge stood up and addressed the entire school.

"There will be a few changes at Hogwarts this year, and I'm sure you will all notice them." He let out a little chuckle here. "For starters, there is to be a ball held every month and, as you may have noticed, dinner is now a formal affair. However I have decided that breakfast and lunch will be informal." He obviously believed himself to be magnanimous for allowing this small comfort. "We have decided to abolish the uniform and classes are a casual affair. WE are also going to introduce a new compulsory subject this year which I believe you will all enjoy." Here he smiled as though it was entirely his doing.

"This class will not begin until Halloween as it has been decided that certain members of faculty are too soft on you and are letting you get obese." Here a lot of people either pointed at some 'big boned' kids or looked shocked and appalled at what Fudge was saying. "Until Halloween every student will take fitness classes, if you refuse you will not be allowed to take this new subject and will work in the kitchens." Here he gave a look that dared people to try him.

"On a lighter note, this years Head Girl and Boy are as follows: This year's Head Boy is Harry Potter from Gryffindor, and this year's Head Girl is Millicent Bullstrode from Slytherin." Here a lot of people gave looks of disbelief, but then again at least he didn't choose Pansy.

"From now on Professor Dumbledore will be filling in the role of counsellor until a qualified witch can be found. All teachers must be given respect or there will be severe punishments."

"Now that all of that is settled, let us begin this delicious feast!"

After the feast all the students went back to their dorms. Hermione went up to the Gryffindor dorms, as all of her belongings had been sent up earlier. She was surprised to see that Ginny was attempting to catch her eye and she humoured her.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny smiled weakly. "How was the rest of your summer?"

"It was fun, I especially liked the me not getting poisoned part. I don't know why, but it seems to make me slightly edgy." She said sarcastically, having not entirely forgiven Ginny or Harry yet. She gave her a cold look before stomping up to her shared dorm, slamming the door behind her. Hoping to wake up to a better reality tomorrow.

The next day was overcast, just how Hermione liked it. Her spirits were high as she danced around the bathroom and in the shower before dressing in her jewelled corset, skinny jeans and knee-high, high-heeled lace-up boots for what seemed like the first time in years. With her bat necklace firmly in place she decided to raid her jewellery box as it was now 7am and breakfast didn't open until quarter past.

She found the anklet her mother spoke of and wore it as a bracelet instead before choosing three studs for each ear and a pair of dangly earrings. Finally happy with her outfit and accessories, she added a hint of makeup around her eyes before grabbing her backpack and bouncing down the stairs to breakfast.

She smiled to herself as she glided down to breakfast. She had now found both of her homes. Hell and Hogwarts. Two places where she would always be welcome. Well at least in Hell anyway. At this she chuckled.

She was the only one in the Great Hall as she ate her breakfast, not even the teachers were up and ready yet. She set her blood candle on the table in front of her and lit it. She had seen many of them in Hell and was always transfixed when she stared at the flames. She found a scrap bit of parchment in her pocket, wrote a couple of sentences on it, and sent it through the candle, just to check if it worked in Hogwarts or not.

Two minutes later she got a reply:

_Don't waste the can't on stupid messages when you get bored. Do you know how rare these things are?_

_Don't use it again unless you have some sort of news, OR there is an emergency. If you don't heed this warning so help me I will come up there and roast your hide myself!_

_Eclipse_

After looking chastised for a couple of moments she blew the candle out, put it in her bag and then burned Eclipse's letter. It wasn't like she needed it right?

She munched on her bacon and egg sandwich, deliriously happy that she could eat it and not get glares from Ash, a pouty pleading look from Ranaef, or have Eclipse snatch it off her. She savoured every bite.

When she had finished her breakfast she sat, twiddled her thumbs and waited for the post to arrive, wanting to read the paper. No sooner than the first teacher who entered the room (which happened to be Dumbledore) did the post owls swoop in. Apparently they couldn't enter the Great Hall without a teacher present. How trusting of Fudge.

There wasn't anything interest in the paper. Just some new journalists trying to make their way in the world as well as Rita Skeeters comments on the world. After ten minutes of reading it Hermione threw it away in disgust.

Now she had to wait till quarter to nine for her damned schedule. Because Fudge decided he would ramble on about how Hogwarts is the best in the best school in the World and now it was better because he was running it… blah blah blah.

After fifteen minutes of him rambling they got their timetables.

9am

Defence against the Dark Arts

10am

Potions

11am

Break

12am

Transfiguration

12pm

Lunch

1.30pm

Charms

2.30pm

Care of magical Creatures

3.30pm

Fitness

5pm

Kitchen duty

8pm

Garden duty

From the noises of outrage or disgust around her Hermione could tell that she was not the only one getting such biased treatment. Every muggleborn in the room was staring wide-eyed at their schedule, or shouting at a teacher. It was noticeable that no one from Slytherin house was showing such emotions.

Hermione Shook her head, realising that if she sat here along with the rest of the school, she would be late too. And as she had Lucius first, she was Sirius first she was hoping to get a little alone time before the rest of the student body realised that they were supposed to be in class.

When she stepped through the door in to her DADA classroom, the door slammed and warded itself in spell that's she had never heard of, and when she turned around to see who did that she was slammed against the wall, her arms pinned above her head by none other than Sirius Black. And judging by the look in his eyes he had missed her as much as she had missed him.

Quickly discarding of her bag he placed her on the nearest horizontal surface, which happened to be a table, and kissed her with as much passion as he had the last time they had been together. Except this time there was no sadness to dampen their love or passion. Although the knock on the classroom door dampened their desire more effectively then seeing Dumbledore's knickers.

They separated with one last kiss, before Hermione grabbed her bag and took her seat at the front of the classroom like always. Unlike always however, Ron and Harry sat at the back of the classroom as even though Ron wasn't supposed to be allowed in the same class as Hermione Fudge didn't know that. So all they could do was make sure that both he and Harry stayed on the opposite end of the Classroom to Hermione. Which, considering the death glares Sirius was giving Ron, all teachers were planning on enforcing.

"This term we're going to be learning about Magical beings and religions of sorts. It's covered it the first 3 chapters in your textbook if you were wondering but it's unlikely that we'll actually use it." Sirius spoke confidently making roughly 90 of the students like him instantly.

"Why is it unlikely that we won't be using the textbook professor?" Lavender Brown asked.

"Too many big words for me." Sirius joked and made a couple of people laugh, granted they were all fake girls who most likely though he was hot.

"As I was saying. This term we'll be looking at Magical beings and we'll be starting with Vampires. Now I want 5 facts about Vampires and 5 misconceptions." He looked around the class waiting for someone to answer him before his beautiful fiancé slowly raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Three misconceptions about Vampires would be that firstly they can eat garlic, they do not turn to ash in the sun and they can eat more than blood of innocents. Three characteristics of a vampires are they are immortal until they are killed, they mostly prefer rare steaks and healthy foods rather than sweet teeth rotting junk and they are fiercely loyal and protective of those who they love, which is mostly why a non-vampire would be attacked by one." Hermione, for once in her life, spoke from her head rather than regurgitating the textbook as this was a rather personal subject for herself.

"Well done Miss Granger. 15points to Gryffindor." He smiled at her and then continued to lecture his class on the habits and lifestyles of vampires. Towards the end of the class Seamus Finnegan rebutted one of his statements.

"Oh come on! We all know that Vampires are un-dead and have no feeling towards anyone except about how tasty they would be for dinner." A few of the class murmured their agreement.

"I take offence to that Mr Finnegan as myself and my fiancé are both part vampire and I can tell you that we feel strongly for other and more about how much taste they would have if we decided to eat them." Sirius spoke coldly his eyes matching his tone.

"What but it's daylight!" Cried Dean Thomas.

"Like I have already said this lesson, Vampires do not turn to ash in sunlight, however it can weaken some pure Vampire lines to the point that they cannot move if it is shined on them, but mostly that clan stays securely in Hell. Only leaving in the deadest of night if they must." Sirius answered irritation creeping in to his voice.

"Oh! So if I meet a Vampire he isn't going to kidnap and eat me?" Lavender asked looking like a classic dumb blonde.

"No. It is unlikely that they would eat you as Vampires only drink blood from their mates or from very close friends who they would consider their 'clan'. Also it is unlikely a Vampire would kidnap you as in Hell, Females are a lot easier accessible. As in Hell no one cares about your sex life, or who it includes. The only ones they care about are Royals. In which case they can only sleep with person for the entirety of their existence, even if that person died four hundred years ago. The only way for a Hell Royal to be able to screw someone else other than the person they lost their virginity too, would be to strip themselves of their power." Here a lot of people looked shocked, including Harry and Ron. "Except this rule only really applies to females. Once a female Royal looses her virginity she cannot bed another person. A male royal, once he is spent, can bed as many people as he likes until he is married. Which is commonly at what age class?"

"Seventeen" they chorused, just before the bell went off.

As everyone packed their bags Sirius called to them, "And I would like a 500 word essay on vampires for tomorrow thank you." as they walked put the door

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in ages guys! I guess life always gets in the way when you don't want it to! but yeah... enjoy this chapter i should haev the next one up soon I have 2 4-day-weekends in a row! and then I have a week of school before im off for two months!!!

Yeah Like I said

enjoy the chapter!


	11. I Save you! and I'm repaid how?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor Hermione nor anything else remotely J.K. related... I did make up the whole Hell thing though?

Chapter 10

On the way to Potions Hermione was aware of all the whispers around her surrounding the topic of Professor Black. The one thing that caught Hermione's attention was Lavender's stage whisper to Parvati "I can't believe he's engaged to a _vampire! _She'll probably eat him in his sleep!"

Hermione smirked and filed the idea away for later. Although most likely he'd wake up before she was finished her meal.

As she was lost in her thoughts and was not concentrating on where she was going she walked straight in to the open door of the potions classroom. Needless to say that woke her from her internal musings enough to make her realise she was late for potions.

"Glad you could _finally_ join us Miss Granger." Snape snarled. "Now take. Your. Seat!"

She hurried to the front of the classroom before flinging herself in to her chair.

"Right class. For the rest of the year you will be working in assigned pairs." Here he smiled maliciously. "Potter - Crabbe; Weasley - Parkinson; Zambini - Goyle; Thomas - Longbottom; Granger - Malfoy." After five seconds of vacant stares he snarled once more. "Move. Now."

Malfoy moved beside Hermione while all the other Slytherins remained stationary. After everyone was once again settled Snape began his lecture and was uninterrupted by annoying know-it-alls for the first time in what seemed like six years.

"Today class you will be making a very rare potion that is little more that a fable in our world and completely forgotten in any other. It is called the "Revealing Rose" as the creator, Kornos Faco, was infatuated with a woman called Rose and wished to create a potion to reveal her love for him.

"This potion is extremely dangerous as if the drinker is honest and not hiding anything, the drinker will die. However if the drinker is indeed hiding anything from the brewer or administer, they will be compelled to reveal it immediately." Snape paused.

"The instructions are on the board. Begin.

It took roughly fifty minutes to brew the entire potion if you were average at potions or lacked confidence. Hermione and Draco were finished in forty. They had handed in their sample and cleaned up before the rest of the class had finished brewing. However, they had noticed that when making potions they could block out any past occurrences and focus on the matter at hand; something that Harry and Ron were apparently unable to do.

Draco and Hermione got 97.5/100 for their potion; easily the highest in the class, the next being on 82/100 from, surprisingly enough, Neville and Dean. No one had ever seen Snape's eyebrows go so high.

**_hellsgirlvalliette_**

As soon as the Bell went to signal that Morning Break had begun Hermione headed straight for the library to research some of the things from Hell. Blood candles, Keepers, the Herron Family and the history of Hell were the main things she researched.

She discovered that in her beloved Hogwarts library it told her that Blood candles were worked by extremely Dark Magic and that anyone with a Blood Candle could intercept messages travelling between a set of candles with ease.

'_Blood Candles are created by the blood of an enemy being split and solidified in to as many different vessels as able or wanted. It is said the soul of the victims blood is what sends the messages to candle to candle, enslaved for eternity.'_

Hermione read to herself. 'I can't believe that I'm aiding slavery! And it's dark magic too! What's happening to me?' She panicked internally. Never before had she been invested in two such opposing sides. On one side she had all of her new friends, her brethren and her family. On the other side she had all she'd known since she entered this world and her intrinsic values. 'I mean dark Magic is evil right?' she asked herself before shaking her head and making a mental note to ask Sirius about it. 'Severus and Lucius have already been tempted by the Dark Arts, they wouldn't be much help' she thought dejectedly as she tried to avoid Sirius in a 'normal' situation, as since they had consummated their relationship all they had really done was have sex or kiss. They hadn't talked or just held each other since she had just been drugged. That was nearly two months ago and Hermione really didn't quite know how to act in a mature way around him with out expecting kissed and cuddles from him.

Still deep in thought she packed up her belongings and checked out the book on Hell from the Library earning a suspicious glance from Madame Pince, which was usually reserved for first years and boys. She reached Transfiguration just as the bell went. No matter how much she tried she could not focus on Remus' words. He could be singing 'I'm a little tea pot' and she wouldn't have noticed. The lunch bell rang after a, thankfully, theory class, effectively awakening Hermione from her internal ramblings.

By passing lunch she went straight to Sirius's Office and sat outside the door waiting for him to return from lunch. She sat there for at least ten minutes before he sauntered up to his office.

"Can I help you, Hermione?" He asked casually, just like your best friend's Godfather would.

"I just need to talk to you concerning the 500 word essay on Vampires?" Hermione spoke in a code that she suspected Sirius would understand. He didn't.

He nodded his consent before opening his office door and following her through. She sat down at the students seat in front of his desk, him sitting behind it.

"Sirius, did you know that a blood candle is worked by Dark Magic?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes Mione I did know. Why?" He asked with confusion and intrigue all over his face.

"Well Dark Arts are... Dark and only dark people use them!"

"No. 'Mione, honey, Voldemort is right about one thing. There is only power, and those who do not wish to use it. However, it all depends on the intention of how you use it. All magic has a price. Usually dark magic is used against dark people." Sirius looked at her wondering if she believed or even understood what he was trying to say.

"So you're saying as long as the intention behind magic is good it doesn't matter what you do?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Basically. Look Hermione, I can't tell you which side of this war to be on. Neither can Harry or the wishes of your Mother. You have to choose yourself and if those wishes lie with your Father then that's what you have to do. We want what is best for you, and only you can decide that." He looked at her with something akin to pain in his eyes for a moment before dismissing her.

"You are in charge of your own life Hermione. Make your choice before you come back. I do not care what it is, but you need to make it now, before you find enemies in the side you wish to join." She left with shock and confusion painted upon her face.

_**hellsgirlvalliette**_

In charms she could barely concentrate. Lucius was going through the basics apparently. It was apparent that he did not approve of Flitwick's teaching plan through his tone of voice; so Hermione did not listen. She had read the books and could answer any question he asked, not that he would.

An hour of letting her thoughts run free later and Hermione was desperate. She couldn't think of a reason not to follow her Father.

'_Shouldn't your loyalties lie with your family? And my Mother could have been loyal to him and ran when she thought he was dead. The Death Eaters could have been there to kill Hermione Granger rather than Hermione Glacial. Her death could be my fault and the keepers and Sirius could be lying to me.'_

'_But then again… I didn't want to follow him when he was the mad who murdered Harry's family and the family of many others; why should I follow him simply because he is my own? But shouldn't family come before friends? Then again isn't Sirius my family now?'_

She was so deep in her thoughts that she when she reached Hagrid's hut she nearly walked through the door to make a cup of tea. It was only when Hagrid called a greeting that she realized her near-error. She smiled and waved cheerily at Hagrid, like always, before walking over to greet him properly.

"Hey Hagrid."

"Hello Hermione. Ready for a new magical creature?"

"Of course Hagrid." She responded with a genuine smile. Something she hadn't experienced in a while.

"Alright class!" Hagrid called them to attention when the class had finally showed up in completion. "Today we are going to be learning about beautiful creatures known as 'Hell Dogs'. The real name I can't say because it's from Hessian or summat. They are fiercely loyal and despise being in captivity so I suggest that you all stay back or you might be loosing a couple of limbs." He chuckled. If one of those dogs tried to attack him, he'd be fine. Or so he thought.

"Okay. Now follow me." He led them through the forest to where they first met Buckbeak to where three huge, majestic canines where chained up and howling. They had been silenced before hand though so they could not call their brethren because that would be nasty. "Right, Hermione could you release the silencing spell for me?"

But Hermione could not. Seeing these beautiful creatures chained up like the dogs they should rule had frozen her sense of thought. Two seconds of this and Ron stepped up.

"I'll do it." He said as though it pained him to. Maybe he just wanted to get back at Hermione making 90 of his friends dislike him greatly. He made the wand movements and said the incantation and the spell was lifted. No one was prepared for the sheer volume and intensity of the cries that had rebounded off the sphere of the silencing spell time and time again.

"All Right. These three are a pack. See this big fella here? He's the dominant male, and these two are his Harem. Usually there are more than two females but we couldn't capture more than three because of health and safety."

"What happened to the other two?" Susan bones whispered.

"They had to be disposed of, unfortunately, along with the pups. We wouldn't have been able to get near them if the pups were here, they're too protective you see."

"So you felt that was reason enough to slaughter at least three of these creatures just so you could cage them?" Hermione demanded with a lot of people showing signs of the same outrage she felt.

"Well, you see Minister Fudge demanded that we teach you lot about them and I can't teach you lot form a book so we had to capture them, for learning purposes." Hagrid half-mumbled. He had thought that the learning purposes card would have worked. He obviously had forgotten about the S.P.E.W. campaign.

"What's going to happen to them afterwards? After you've finished teaching us about them?" Podima asked with tears in her eyes.

"Well, they'll have to be disposed of, naturally. They'd eat a human soon as look at it." This fact seemed to quench a lot of people's pity for the creatures. Not Hermione's. Just because something could eat another, doesn't mean it will.

Lavender was asking Hagrid something so he did not notice her move slowly towards the paddock, nor did he notice her slipping through the unlocked gate towards the chained beasts. It was only when Terry Boot gasped and pointed at her that Hagrid, or anyone else for that matter, noticed she was no longer at their side.

"'Mione! What are ya doing?" Hagrid yelled in alarm. Not the best idea when Hell dogs can recognize voices, and he was there the night they were captured and their family slaughtered.

Hermione didn't listen. She walked slowly, with her palms upwards in a submissive position, towards the dominant male. If he accepted her then the others would without question, unless she given them a reason not to. She had read about them in Hell from a book she borrowed from Ashaen.

The great beast sniffed at her hands cautiously and smelled Sirius, their kin. He rubbed his muzzle against her palm and then against hers as she lowered her head to prove friendship. She slowly, to avoid the loss of a limb, reached behind him to touch the top of the chain post, which would deactivate all charms keeping them there. As the chains fell Hermione grabbed the tufts of fur that lined the impressive male's face and stared in to his eyes, using Legimency to convey her thoughts and warnings towards him.

'_Please do not hurt the tall one. He didn't have much of a choice, and he is my friend.'_

'**But he killed our kin! We cannot let him walk away unscathed when our family was fed to his spider pets.'**

'_I'm sorry, but attacking him will only lead to more killings of your kin. I know you don't want that as much as you wish to see him dead. Wait until another can be blamed if you feel it must be done.'_

The male growled deep in his chest, as if making a decision he did not want to. **'Fine. I won't hurt him now, but I will get my blood eventually. Mark my bark.'**

She smiled, relieved. '_I will, happy hunting and good luck for when the blood rites are carried out. I do hope none of you get hurt and if you do… Sneak in to the castle, by the dungeon entrance. Track my smell and I'll help you.'_

'**Thank you, young kin.'** They rubbed muzzles once more before he and his pack fled through the trees at an alarming pace, leaving a gale in their wake.

She gazed at the path they had left through the forest in the haste to vacate the area before rounding on Hagrid with anger and disgust. "Did you kill their kin?" She demanded disbelievingly.

"Well, I 'ad to didn't I? If I 'adn't then we wouldn't 'ave been able to study then would we?" Hagrid mumbled.

"You could've took them all rather than feeding half of them to ARAGOG!" She screeched the last part.

Unfortunately Fudge had wanted all year levels to be taught about Hell Dogs, whether they took care of magical creatures or not and as their class was the first, and last, to see them; his mood was foul when dinner arrived. Once every student and teacher was present he stood and gave his daily address.

"Dear students. This week I had great news to tell you! That three Hell Dogs were successfully captured and tamed, yet one of you decided that they should be free to kill many. This Gryffindor will be punished severely. As will every other Mud-ggle born as this is proof enough that they are unlike us and do not deserve the privilege of magic" Here he smirked along with a few Slytherins who did not comprehend Fudge's words.

"From now on, Muggleborns will have a curfew of 9pm on weekdays and 10pm on weekends. They will also be required to wear a locator necklace at all times, so we know they are not breaking school rules with their lack of knowledge of the wizarding world. This is for their protection I assure you. We do not want another incident like fluffy do we?" Every muggleborn was either crying, sitting looking like they'd been slapped or glaring at Hermione Granger; the stupid rights activist who had brought this upon them. Why couldn't he have targeted Gryffindors? Many asked themselves pitifully.

"Now Miss Granger…" Fudge looked at her wickedly. "Please join us up here. We need to discuss your… discipline." His eyes changed form playful to despising in mere seconds.

She rose, in her fine gown and trying to hold the bravery that her house was famed for, she looked like the royalty she was and Severus, Lucius and Sirius had never been more proud. By the time she had reached the podium she was practically steaming with fear. Sirius could smell it and he wanted nothing more than to protect the woman he loved, but he could not; and that thought alone was killing him, never mind the torment he was about to watch her go through.

"You will never go against my order or the _ministry's_ ever again. Is that clear?" Fudge spoke as he puffed up with rage. Hermione trembled with fear for she knew that she could not defend herself and would have to take whatever he threw at her; legal or not.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you." Fudge spoke with regal distain, yet not holding the air. "Divesto" Hermione was left in only her underwear. As she quaked with fear, three men visibly quaked with something else.

"Wingardium Leviosa" was cried by a near-by Aurror, and Hermione hovered four meters high in the air, lost her balance and hovered upside down with tears of fear and humiliation trickling in to her hair.

It was then that the habitants of the Great Hall realized the sheer amount of Aurrors around the edges; at least thirty. It was then that every student, including the Slytherins pitied Hermione Granger. Not for being a Mudblood or for being friends with Harry Potter, but for the extreme pain she was about to endure for following what she believed in.

Some Order members were amongst the Aurrors that now surrounded the suspended Hermione. Tonks, Kingsley and Moody all looked up at the brightest witch of the age and felt sorrow flood their senses. They wouldn't have to 'discipline' her this time. There were too many for everyone to curse her. The Death Eaters amongst them would show themselves and torture her to the brink of insanity, if not past it.

Hermione's eyes met Sirius' through her tears and somehow, though no one knows how, she managed to send a message to not only him but all the keepers and Voldemort as well: "I choose the light." before the first curse struck.

As a crucio wracked her body Hermione shuddered but managed to contain her screams of agony to herself. The 'Aurrors', seeing this, decided to double their efforts to see how many she could take before she screamed. Hermione endured nine simultaneous crucios in silence before the tenth one found her voice. Another 'Aurror' threw an "Incendio Plasma" curse, which really made her screams heard. They echoed through the halls and through people's heads. Many people cried for the pain she was going through. Hermione did not.

This pain took her back to the memorable night when her family was 'neutralized' and that was far more agonizing than any curse a Death Eater could cook up. Something in her head clicked while the torturous pain shuddered her body. That no matter how much pain she was put through, there would always be worse; and she would just make sure she was the worst. A slight smirk shaped her mouth before light was gone, and slumber met her exhausted self.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey guys!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAASSEE REVIEW! thank you for your time in reading my ramblings!**


	12. New Teachers to the rescue!

Chapter 11

As the sun rose on Saturday morning Hermione stirred from her slumber disorientated and stiff. Her head was blurry and her body was covered in bruises. It appeared to be that Fudge's 'Aurrors' had not ceased to 'discipline' Hermione after she passed out, leaving Hermione with many unaccountable injuries. She groaned as a stabbing plain sliced through her head, causing Madam Promfrey to bustle over to care for her patient.

Four bottles of potion later and a promise to visit every morning for the next week, Hermione was allowed to return to her room and change before going down to breakfast. The castle was silent as she travelled, she didn't even meet peeves, and within half an hour she was at breakfast, looking perfectly casual. The clock outside the Great Hall said it was almost eight o'clock, yet the Great Hall was empty. There were no notices or ready explanations for the silence of the school and Hermione was beginning to get suspicious.

After deliberating on her options for a few moments she decided upon casting her senses to try and find a familiar aura. After a few frustrating moments in which she could feel someone's aura close but couldn't feel where or who it was there was something akin to a click in her head and everything became completely clear. She could feel about four or five hundred people at the Quidditch pitch, and could feel that Sirius, Severus and Lucius were there. With her brow furrowed and a confused expression on her face she made her way there. As she neared a bad feeling swept over her, making her feel on increasingly on edge. It wasn't until she reached the Gryffindor stands that she realized why.

A voice she recognized as Pansy Parkinson's echoes throughout the stands. "He who is being led out in the pitch now, by Aurror Kingsley, is Dean Thomas; who is being punished for skipping kitchen duties due to Quidditch practice. He has been sentenced to a lashing from Walden Macnair that must let his filthy blood." Here cheers from the Slytherins could be heard over the deafening silence from the rest of the school. Hermione looked up to see that all the teachers were being held in the top box along with many ministry officials including their new headmaster and a number of known Death Eaters. Kingsley secured Dean to a post in the middle of the pitch, and Macnair walked from the side, brandishing a whip. Even from a distance you could tell he was pleased. Tears slid down Hermione's cheeks as she looked up at the top box, begging for help. Many other students had imitated Hermione's stance. Their prayers were unanswered and the sound of the first lash cut through them as the whip cut through Dean's back.

As each strike fell all, Muggleborns jumped in unison; as though each lash struck them as well. All "blood traitors" looked on in disbelief, or had tears streaming down their faces. On the Slytherins did not seem to care. Some had even gotten bored and went to purchase a hot dog from one of the many vendors roaming the stands. After a while the shock of what was happening started to wear off Hermione and she noticed things. Disturbing things such as how Macnair waited the perfect amount of time between strikes to increase the pain of each one, never allowing it to dull; that there were 32 Aurrors on the pitch, around the edges, and possible solutions of taking every single one of them out, before managing to save Dean. And, probably the most disturbing thing of all, that the smell of the blood wafting through the air, whether it be from Dean of from the nail marks in some people's hands (the sign that they wanted to protect their friend), was turning her on.

Fresh tears fell down her cheeks. She gazed around the stands, taking in the faces, the expressions, the fear. It was everywhere. The Gryffindors feared what would happen to them, their loved ones. The Ravenclaws feared about the loss of intelligence, or of the greatness of a mind. The Hufflepuffs feared that their loyalties were misplaced. And the Slytherins feared many, many things. The most popular of them were about family, that their family was taking the wrong path, and that they had to follow. Even in the top box, fear ran thick, the minister that he would be thrown out of office. The Death Eaters feared that their master might lose, the teachers that their students were not safe. And some feared that this was the start of a war that no one was ready for.

That night at dinner Dean sat stiffly, chewing his meal delicately. The air seemed to have been sucked out of the hall. Everyone was too scared to speak, in case they were punished like Dean. There was nothing anyone could do. The entirety of the student body sat still like dolls, their individuality sucked out of their very being by fear. For the next three weeks everyone did as they were told, even if it was to smack someone else for being stupid. At the start some teachers had found it amusing, asking students to perform dangerous or painful tasks, expecting some resistance. Over time however the staff seemed to lose interest in this form of entertainment. The students seemed dead. There was no one they could go to for help. Dumbledore had tried to stop Fudge from torturing Dean, and afterwards had contacted the Wizengaunt to try and dismiss Fudge. No one knew where he was now.

**Hellsgirlvalliette**

The Halloween Feast was approaching, that alone managed to raise spirits. The students began to forget about was happened to Dean, what could happen to them, and chattered excitedly about the feast, and the holiday, and random things in general. Most people began to moan that their free periods were now at an end, or speculated about who their new teachers were. Bets were discreetly being taken. The odds were with Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Kingsley and many other Aurror names but no one was anywhere near close.

For the Halloween feast a ball was being held for the entire student body and societies elite in a hall grander than great at Hogwarts. The Hall was draped in cobwebs, the tables in black satin and the floor has a dusting of autumn leaves. Live bats filled the rafters as wolves surrounding the castle howled. The atmosphere was making the event before it had even started. There was polite chit chat murmuring throughout the hall as the elite mingled and the students watched with admiration.

The sheer splendour of the costumes of the social elite of the Wizarding World caused talk amongst the students and teachers alike. The fashion conscious like Pansy were commenting the pros and cons of each costume. The more traditional minds were discussing the practicality of each costume and deciding whether or not any of the costumes presented were indecent. And then there were the Hessians in attendance, commenting on how prude the fashions of the top-side were; discussing the lack-lustre fabrics and if a good shag would make any of the old Betties smile.

Harry wrenched his eyes away from the body of a goddess nearby and turned to Ron. "Where's Hermione? I haven't seen her since this afternoon's classes finished. Has she been getting ready all this time?"

"Dunno mate. Maybe… I'm not allowed to talk to her anymore am I?"

"Ron-"

"No Harry, don't. I don't want to talk about her and ruin my night. Lavender agreed to give me a few dances in exchange for something else." Here he smirked at Harry lewdly and winked.

Before Harry could respond Fudge had stood up at what was usually the podium, but was now empty to allow more dancing space.

"This evening, on all Hallows eve, we are welcoming those with power; those with enough power to help us with this war against He who must not be named. We welcome those from another plain. Those who are immune to magic yet cannot harness it like we can. We will welcome them to our house and let them teach us their ways to defeat this evil once and for all!"

A few social elite tittered in agreement and applauded politely at the end of the Minister's speech, while most of the students just looked absolutely dumbfounded; especially as Hermione Granger was nowhere to be seen.

Fudge motioned to the side entrance to an Aurror who nodded and opened the door. Two doll-like faces emerged dressed up like concubines, walked slowly and seductively towards Fudge and then stood in front of him. They were followed by younger versions of themselves in varying colours, sizes and sexes. All were made up to perfection, flawless in every way from afar. They gathered in front of Fudge, some kneeling before him, others standing diagonally in front of him so his face was always visible.

Again Fudge addressed the room. "You have all been instructed to position yourselves in a particular way. Do so now. They are here."

Immediately there was a flurry or motion as people sitting in the wrong p[laces quickly shuffled, jogged and outright ran back to their correct positions. Much fidgeting was seen as many hair-dos were adjusted and mirrors flipped open. Many people murmured to their neighbour about who it could be. Nervous titters filled the room, and the concubines' faces started to melt slowly and many wands were taken out to freeze the slowly running faces.

There were a few noises heard outside the great hall by the main doors. Every head swivelled towards that noise. The doors opened slowly and three men walked through slowly. The first had dark hair, sun-tanned skin built tall and strong. He looked lean, like a cat. He prowled in, clearly the leader, his dark eyes shifting eagerly around the hall, taking in every little detail. His eyes seemed to jump the concubines, almost guiltily, and a hint of colour creeping up his neck.

There was a pale skinned, fair haired slight man. His eyes lacked colour, so much so you could barely see where he was looking. It was clear, however, that he was staring deeply around the concubines, drinking in every detail. A couple almost flinched at his disturbingly close scrutiny. Their eyes widened in fear and a couple of them couldn't look at the new comers, turning their heads in discomfort.

The last man was somewhat shorter and a lot stockier. His hair was a dirt colour. His skin looked somewhat grubby and his walk was consisted of stomps. His bead was long and tucked in to his belt, yet his appearance was nothing like Dumbledore's. He looked like a happy chap, his eyes curiously roaming the hall.

The most startling point of their appearance however, was the weapons slung across their backs. The dark haired man had a broad sword, the pale man had a bow and arrow sheath and the dirt man had an axe, nearly as tall as he.

Every eye in the room was trained on the weapons walking in to the room. Fudge's smile faltered and then renewed forcefully as he looked at their expressions. He spread his arms in welcome "Welcome to Hogwarts. We are glad to have you here to teach us how to defend ourselves against an opponent without magic. We have organised a welcoming committee to be at your disposal."

Fudge smiled monogamously at them as though he was giving them life. He indicated towards the group of concubines and gave the room's new members a lewd look. The dark stranger gave a none too friendly look back and addressed the entire room whilst looking at the minister.

"As our society is very much run by tradition we have organised our own spectacle for you to enjoy, as a token of our appreciation. We apologize for the haste and sloppiness of the execution. We did not have an abundance of time to organise this." The three of them bowed to the side and a dark-haired, ivory-skinned beauty frolicked into the hall swathed in something akin to cobwebs.

As she moved her clothing glinted silver and glittered in the candle light. Her hair was in stark contrast to the translucency of her costume and the sheer flawlessness of her pearly white skin. She twirled and her entire costume flowed in a spinning circle around her knees, fluttering. As her twirl slowed she arched her back slowly and let her hair fall away from her face, her eyes sparkled with achievement and happiness as she twirled again in perfectly practiced motion before leaping gracefully in to the air and gradually falling back, continuing the fall after he feet had delicately hit the ground until her hands touched the ground, using them to push herself off to reach for the magically enhanced sky. Still reaching towards the sky, she ice-skated shuffled backwards, letting her dress ripple as like an ocean.

Her hips shimmied sending the dress rippling towards the floor. Her whole body started to arch to the side before she began to spin again in a whole body spin, looking from above as though she went being pulled in to the ground, her hair over compensated every turn and when she pulled herself out of the spin, flipped around her head in an elegant arch before she dropped casually to her knees, dress spilling around her as she bowed her head in complete statuesque.

The three new comers clapped heartily as the rest of the occupants of the hall stood stock still in shock. Cornelius Fudge emerged from behind his glorified hookers, realising that he had missed the mark, plastered a smile on his face. "My friends I did not realise you culture condoned anything other than violence." Here he belched a laugh that sounded entirely too fake. "And who is this young beauty?" He grasped her hand and none too gently tugged her to her feet, in what appeared to be a last ditch attempt to save the situation.

The girl in question snapped her head up as Fudge tugged. In a moment of frozen confusion, Fudge tugged the girl in question a little too hard and set her flying in to his chest. To make matters even worse, Fudge's automatic reaction was to steady the girl by holding her close, whilst the girl's automatic reaction was to push him away and regain some personal space. The struggle continued as the new teachers' face became clearer and clearer to read, and they were not friendly expressions. When the girl finally managed to free herself, Fudge grasped her dress a little too forcefully and tore the dress entirely down the right side, causing it to fall open and reveal her near nakedness beneath.

Her face snapped up and Fudge gasped in shock as his face clouded in anger and realisation. "You" He snarled. His nostrils flared and he backhanded her across the face. He slapped her hard enough to send her flying to the floor, disgraced and bruised. He went to grab her but his hand was stilled by another.

It turned out that the hand belonged to the new teacher, Armon. "You do not hit a woman. You do not hit anyone who has not given you reason to attack first. You ignorance dishonours you." He threw his hand back at him before advancing menacingly, causing Fudge to back-up. "First you insult our favour to you by presenting us with a band full of painted whores; you insult our culture by implying we know nothing but violence and then you slap my daughter for no reason other than your perceived wounded pride. You dishonour, not only yourself, but the entire school in which you have stolen than a far more competent Headmaster than you for no other reason than his disregard of your ideas for the school in favour of what was best for the children! You have no right to be here, and you should leave immediately, before someone removes you." The look in his eyes could have frozen fire, and had made fiercer men tremble.

Fudge backed up once more, his eyes darting from the frosty eyes of Armon, to the student body, to the social elite and back to the group of violent warriors who had made him tremble. His visage changed to shock and then pure rage when he noticed that another girl had come in to kneel beside the dancer. Hermione Granger in her fine gown and perfect hair was throwing her cloak around the shoulders of the poor exposed girl still sobbing on the floor.

Fudge pulled out his wand, about to do something he would no-doubt be held accountable for later when Head of Gryffindor house, Sirius Black, send a stunner and effectively disarmed one Cornelius Fudge, and leaving him in disgrace.

The air seemed to have been sucked out of the great hall. No one dared move, some dared not blink. The students were looking from one to another, wondering what on earth was going on; the elite were looking at Fudge as though he were some unsightly mongrel who had just pissed on their carpet and the staff was watching with something akin to amusement. The silence was shattered by Viktor, the blonde, letting loose a war cry in an unfamiliar language to those of the Wizarding World. Hermione's head snapped up, along with Sirius', Severus' and Lucius'. Eyes widened and Hermione uttered something back, concern written all over her face. "Armon, he is one man. He does not represent the ideas and intentions of the entire world, nor the school, nor the ministry. Please do not start a war over such slight an offense as this; especially when we are already at war, a war which we are uncertain of its outcome. We do not have the man power, nor the resources. After Voldemort is dead then go to war with Fudge, but until that time, let us just let this offense slide with a public humiliation which will no doubt be in the papers tomorrow." Her eyes were concerned and flickering from Armon's face to his eyes.

"Yes Armon." Sirius replied in the same language. "He will suffer enough having been seen unfit to run Hogwarts in the eyes of the entire country, and he will have to reinstate Dumbledore, lest he face a public outcry and the possibility of being kicked out of office."

Hermione nodded from Armon's feet, beside his tear stained daughter, who nodded at her Father as well. Both looked terrified for what Armon could decide. He bowed his head in defeat, crouching down beside his daughter and grasping her hands. He looked in to her eyes as Hermione slinked backwards to Sirius', who had come to ensure her well being. Armon kissed her hands, and looked deep in to her pretty eyes. "Forgive me daughter. I should never have brought you here."

"No Father. It was my choice. I will return home to Mother and help her rule the kingdom alongside Aphaestein." She kissed her Father on the cheek and let him draw her close. He pulled her to her feet as he did the same. He refused to let her go however, kissing her on top her head and swaying her from side to side slowly. "I love you, my daughter. Never forget that." He released her.

"Goodbye Hermione. Thank you. I will see you at Daugepaulis in the spring." She nodded her gratitude, spun slightly and then disappeared in to thin air. Everyone gasped, wide eyed. Armon address the gathered guests, dressed in all their finery. "You are witness to the dawn of a new age. A dawn of a time were equality is amongst all men, male or female, pureblood or no. A dawn of time were women will fight alongside men; were all are considered equal in rights, whether they are a half-breed or a mongrel; whether they are a warrior or a librarian. We need to work together on this; Voldemort must fall, whether or not it be in our lifetime or our children's. He cannot win this war, lest the entire world be forfeit." He nodded to Lucius and Severus, and then to Sirius who was helping Hermione to her feet with more care than a head of house should be showing.

Turning to Viktor and Markus he spoke, once more in Elfish "Find Dumbledore and tell him to return to Hogwarts. I will have an armed guard posted around the castle at once." They nodded in agreement, and turned off to carry out the request.

Armon turned with a boyish glint in his eye and casually said. "So… is this a party or what?"


	13. Infuriating Sideeffects & Big decisions

Chapter 12

Dumbledore arrived a few hours later to find the party still in mid swing. Many of the social elite had vacated the premises, no doubt worried about what these heathen warriors would do to them if they knew anything about them, and many of the younger students had been sent to bed by heads of house and the prefects when it hit midnight. Yet many students lingered still, in varying states in intoxication.

Many of the teachers had already retired to bed, seemingly too afraid to show any sort of authority in front of these muscular ruffians; preferring instead to leave their students to make the right decision by themselves. The heads of houses had made little effort to take control; Sirius being in the middle of the party, drinking it up with the King of Daugepaulis himself; Severus was little better, sitting at a table with Lucius shotting some violent purple drink; Sprout had retired after the food had left, having gorged herself so heartily on the feast that she had trouble keeping her eyes open; and Remus, as the acting head of Ravenclaw house had been immersed in conversation with some questionably groomed men for some time.

Dumbledore's entrance, along with Markus' and Viktor's was applauded by the very drunk audience before Dumbledore announced his retirement to his old office, which was cheered at. Copious amounts of alcohol was served, even after the band packed up and left. Many a student was escorted out, being dragged to their dormitory between a couple of friends whilst they attempted to dodge the vomit spewing from their intoxicated companion's mouth. It was unlikely that these friends would return to the party, as many had to rely in each other to remember exactly where their dormitory was and to manoeuvre the many staircases. It also didn't help that many passed out on their friend's bed shortly after having deposited said friend on it already.

And so slowly the party dwindled to a crowd; which shrunk to a gathering when some students began to sober up and realised just who they were drunkenly rambling too; and then it was a group consisting of only the new educators at Hogwarts, Lucius, Remus, Sirius and Severus, all drinking at the one table, loudly discussing the many different events that had happened in their lives that seemed relevant at the time. Their conversation flowed as smoothly as the alcohol did down their now numbed throats and all previous quarrels were dropped. Who nearly killed who, became irrelevant; who was it that bribed the ministry to take away who's rights, was forgiven; who laughed about who's death, was no longer an issue and who's family was scum and deserved to die, was amended. Animosity was transformed in to friendship and lasted throughout the whole night.

Breakfast the next day was almost deathly silent. Societies elite, those who had decided to stay the night, were welcomed at the staff table. Narcissa Malfoy was sitting beside her husband looking worse for wear, and staring at her mug of coffee as if it held all of life's answers. Trelawney was snoozing on the staff table, empty bottle of sherry in her hand. The staff that had left earlier on looked better for wear: Professor Sprout, for instance, looked perfectly happy as she tucked in to her breakfast, as did Dumbledore.

Those who had been the last ones standing did not fare so well. Remus was clutching a coffee mug, similar to Narcissa. Severus' mood was matching his costume as he conversed in terse whispers to whoever worked enough courage to speak to him. Lucius's hair was messy and his eyes bleary as he stared out at the students as though trying to remember where he was. Sirius looked green around the edges and kept making strange, retching noises, whilst feeding the rumour that he was still drunk by swaying unsteadily in his chair. Armon was leaning far back in his chair drinking raw eggs scrambled with a bit of Unicorn horn sprinkled in. Viktor and Markus looked better off due to their late start, but still scruffy and bleary-eyed.

Many of the students, who did not have access to any ingredients necessary for a hangover remedy, appeared to be cradling their heads in their hands, wincing at every tiny noise, sculling water out of their goblets or all three. Some students seemed to be able to hold their alcohol better than others. They just looked wobbly and perhaps a little green, also drinking a lot of water. And then of course there were those who did not drink at all – the younger students were buzzing about the events of last night to the point that they were earning glares from every alcohol-affected neighbour of theirs.

After everyone had breakfasted and somewhat returned to a normal colour Dumbledore rose to address the student body as Headmaster once more. "It is a pleasure to see all of you again, still eager to learn I see." He smiled at everyone before continuing. "I'm sure many of the older students will be glad to learn that their fitness classes have finally been filled. Professors Armon, Viktor and Markus will now be teaching the older students how to competently defend themselves against an attacker without a wand. The younger students will be mostly learning about regaining their wand and lots of cardio." The students were nodding at each other and smiling excitedly, or continued to cradle their heads hoping the noises would end.

Due to many people's reactions to the copious amounts of alcohol that they had consumed, classes were delayed for a further hour so everyone could sort themselves out. A lot of people had trudged down to breakfast in their pyjamas, and therefore had to stumble, or crawl, their way back upstairs to put clothes on.

About sixty five minutes later Hermione was sitting in defence against the dark arts clutching her throbbing head and glaring at her very handsome fiancé for talking far too loud and being far too happy.

"Alright class. Today you will be learning about a process called 'Finding your magic' within or, more popularly, 'call upon the stars'. I'm afraid to say that Muggleborns will not be able to see many results here as part of the process is calling upon your ancestors' magic to follow-up your will." Here his eyes scanned the students gathered in front of them, gauging their reactions and whether or not they could comprehend what he was talking about. "Look guys, I know you're hung over and I know all you want to do is either throw up or pass out, but this is important. If you've been paying the slightest bit of attention to the recent news you will see that the war against Voldemort is escalating. His followers are not afraid of being found out, or being caught by the ministry. Hogwarts' administration has decided to train you in the art of being able to defend yourself without your wand. Death Eaters will not give you any mercy. I have seen them in action. Some of your classmates have seen them in action. They would rather torture you than kill you, and rather kill you than let you walk away. This is not a game." Here he paused looking at each pupil for a few seconds before closing. "This fight is to the death, so you better learn to fight for your life, or you're going to die."

No one even dared to blink after that, lest they miss an important step. Sirius talked them slowly through the process. Muggleborns listened but Sirius kept stressing to everyone that results were usually hard to get, and were only most likely seen when absolutely desperate. At the moment they were attempting to call magic, without a wand, to levitate a feather. And strangely enough Hermione was the one who couldn't get it.

"But I'm levitating it without a wand! It's floating! How am I not getting it?" She cried in dismay. "Look!" She started pointing at it.

"Yes Hermione I understand that it is levitating, however you are using your own magic, you are not calling upon anyone else's. That is the whole point of this lesson and you don't even seem to _see_ that."

"But I am the heir to the throne of Hell! I don't need any more power – so why bother practising it?" Her tone suggested that she was about to stamp her foot, so Sirius gave her an ultimatum.

"Either you complete the assignment in class time, or you spend your evenings in detention and complete it there. It's your choice, Hermione." She scoffed in disbelief. As if her own fiancé would give her detention and conduct it like it was any other student. She could see something in his eyes and knew what he wanted. He wanted sex. They hadn't had it in a while and clearly this was just some role-play fantasy of his. Her lips stretched in to a smile and she responded, quite seductively, "I guess I choose later, Professor."

"Fine. Your detention is at eight o'clock in this classroom miss Granger. Do not be late." And with that he snatched her feather out of the air and strode to the front of the classroom, depositing it in a drawer. Just in time to hear the bell. "Class dismissed, see you all tomorrow."

Her next class that day was Charms and they were practising something similar.

"Today class you will be learning to harness your magic without the use of a focusing agent, such as a wand. Therefore everybody put your wands on the desks, and focus steadily on your feather. I want you to make it levitate _without_ touching you wand or the table. You think it sounds easy? Try it."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She could do this. She wouldn't have Lucius criticizing her over something she could do perfectly fine in an attempt to get sex. She stared at in and slowly the feather rose off her desk. She didn't even have to leave her seat to do this – whilst everyone else had their faces barely an inch away from the thing with their asses in the air. She internally laughed at them.

"Miss Granger… Why so smug?" He was at her shoulder. Blonde eye brow arched.

"Well I've already completed the assignment professor. It's just very amusing to watch others attempt to do so." She chuckled and in her triumph did not notice Lucius dead panning her.

"It appears you are wrong Miss Granger. The task specifically said with no focusing agents. You're still using focuses. Your Earrings, necklace and bracelet are all helping you focus you magic. What would happen if the enemy were to find that out and rip them off? You would be defenceless once unarmed, wouldn't you? So maybe you should complete the assignment before I lose belittling others."

Hermione stared in disbelief. Her mouth moved in similar fashion to a gaping fish before pursing her lips, flaring her nostrils and glaring daggers at her 'friend'. She slowly removed her earrings, her bracelets and finally, with trembling fingers, her bat necklace. Her magic, which had always been close enough to taste before, retreated within herself. So deep that it hummed at the centre of her body, a far cry from the usual sensation she felt of it coating her skin. Her breath became exaggerated, as her magic coated every one. People had talked about their magic dwelling within, but she thought it was a good thing that hers did not. She still agreed. She couldn't breathe.

Her breaths, whilst still exaggerated, become choked and her lips slowly turned blue. Lucius, who had walked off as soon as her jewellery was removed hear a slight gasp and turned casually to view his student before he ran to her, throwing desks out of the way if he had to. By the time he got there Hermione was choking on nothing. Her skin was slowly charring and flaking off. Lucius' hands trembled above her as he mumbled any type of healing spell he could think of whilst silently calling anyone he could think of that would be able to help.

Her face now violet blue, trembled with each gasping cough for air. The other students still did not notice this fiasco, their concentrating firmly focused on their task. Severus came through the door, fell to his knees and skidded across the floor to Hermione's side to diagnose the problem. Her jewellery had fallen to the floor during Severus' entrance and had rolled in different directions. Her bat necklace had gotten nudged by Severus' foot, towards Hermione's leg, but not quite close enough, until Lucius moved her in an attempt to get better access to her and figure out what had happened.

"Lucius what happened just before she went in to shock?" The demand was terse and harsh.

"I asked her to remove her jewellery to cast without a focus." Lucius rambled.

"Did she? Where is it?"

They both noticed the necklace at the same time. Severus' brain worked faster in these matters that Lucius'. He grasped the necklace and held it against Hermione's skin. Her improvement was imminent. Her magic felt like it was being drained out of her. But it just let it flow throughout her body unchecked. It flowed at the edges of her skin, ran though her veins, across her eyes and along the edges of her hair, causing it to frizz slightly. Her breathing regulated and her body stopped convulsing, but her eyes wouldn't focus. Her body complained, so close. We were so close.

"I can't see. Why can't I see? What happened?" She sounded extraordinarily calm at this point, the weight and gravity of what had happened and what still was.

"What are you looking at Weasel?" Severus snapped, as he man-handled Hermione out of the room, leaving Lucius to regain control over the classroom.

"Severus I can't see. What's happening?"

"I'm not sure. Do u have a blood candle by any chance?"

"There's nothing we can do. If it's fixable it will fix itself in its own time. No magic will help you regain your sight. It will be a harsh lesson but one you must learn." Eclipse dead panned emotionlessly.

"What do u mean a harsh lesson? I didn't do anything wrong!" Hermione wailed within the confines of the Severus' living room.

"When you have your power, both politically and magically, you can't trust anyone's motives. You cannot even trust your family's; you never know what they are."

"Are you trying to tell me I can't trust anyone's judgement anymore? Not even my best frie-" She broke of realising it was true. She couldn't even trust her best friend's due to her body; how could she trust them now when she had so much more to offer?

"I see you point Eclipse. So who can I trust?"

"You can trust your fellow keepers, to an extent. Once you marry you'll be able to trust your husband one hundred per cent as you become one. Any pain they cause you pains them also. Until then you cannot wholly trust you fiancé as any pain you acquire before you marry will never touch them. Regardless of how much it affects you once you're married – it wasn't their responsibility to prevent it." Eclipse didn't really do emotion, but sympathy was clear in his eyes.

"How long will it take for my eyes to heal if they can?" Hermione whispered.

"It could take decades, or you could wake up tomorrow and be fine. With your magic, there is really no way to tell. Sorry, my Queen."

Making her way down to detention that night was difficult. Eclipse had advised her not to let too many people know of her condition; whilst Severus had argued that her teachers would need to know to be able to educate her properly. Hermione sided with Eclipse. She demanded an oath of silence from both of them. She still had her pride; no one else had to know that she couldn't see. She walked in to a couple of suits of armour on her way, but she soon learnt their smell and sound, and became able to avoid them. Mrs Norris as if sensing something others could not, led the way and hissed at anyone who got too close. Hermione made it to her detention ten minutes late.

"You're late." Sirius spoke from somewhere at the front of the classroom. "Sit at your usual desk and continue from where you left off this morning." Hermione had no idea where her normal desk was. She couldn't see a damned thing. She couldn't even make out blurs. She could see Sirius now though. She could see his magic. It shone a silver colour, more grey than white. It pulsed with what Hermione guessed to be anger as she was still staring at him in what she assumed was disbelief. She focused on him, concentrated hard, and the magic which was only a blur, slowly pumped its way in to his form, showing her than he had it left ankle resting on his right knee. That he had his head resting on his right arm and that he was looking straight at her. Unfortunately she couldn't see his expression.

"You're right." He spoke, jarring her from her concentration and his light exploded in to a blob again. "I can't treat you like a normal student, but I will do my very best while you are. Get out."

Hermione looked at where she remembered his head to be, slowly turned and walked back out through the, thankfully, open door with her secret intact.

That night before she close her un-seeing eyes, Hermione unclasped the bat amulet from around her neck. It sat firmly on her chest for a few more minutes, as she slowly worked up her courage. The keepers were right. Lucius was right. She couldn't afford any weaknesses. She couldn't afford to rely on anyone or anything. Especially not something that could be removed so easily; not something that could be removed in an attempt to save her life. She took a deep calming breath and rolled to her side, letting the amulet slide off her chest. The second the metal left her skin, she felt it. Her magic rose at an alarming rate and then cracked along her skin once more. She kept breathing, ready for it this time and let it go. She let it do as it wished.

She lay on her side, in her bed, with her eyes closed for as long as she could. It became difficult to breathe after several minutes. She rolled over fully, resting her weight on the necklace and opened her eyes. She could see light, sort of. She could make out the numbers on her magical alarm clock. Her necklace had been off for twenty seven minutes.

It took a lot of her remaining energy to do so, but she gradually eased her arms up and reclasped the necklace. Her magic felt heavy. As though it weighed down every action and every motion she made was like running a marathon. Eventually it was replaced and things became a little easier. She could feel the fatigue in her bones. She tore at her clothes till they hit the floor before falling in to bed, dead to the world.


	14. A Revelation and a Half

A/N: Guys I am so so so so so so so sorry that it has been so long in getting my arse in to gear and writng this chapter. My word programme kind of crapped its pants and refused to work and i only just bought a new one the other day.

AND THEN I wrote like 3/4 of a chapter (chapter 11) only to realise I had written it on the internet and published it so I had efectively wasted a good five hours... :[

So here is the new chapter and there should be another one soon :) And im very sorry once again.

:(

but enjoy this enlightening chapter... Not alot happens but it was needed for Hermione to grow and for her to come to term with what is happening and from being the self-absorbed idiot that she was becoming. :)

* * *

Chapter 13

Throughout the night she was restless, having a lot or difficulty rolling over to sleep. She felt constricted, like she was wearing something too tight, or as though someone was lying on top of her, regardless of how much she tossed and turned. Eventually, in the wee hours of the morning, she fell in to a sleep with fluorescent dreams, colours flying at her in every direction. Shapes appeared and then flittered away before she could catch a good enough look at it. Noises and calls rang through her ears, wolves howling, screaming, hissing and even snarling. There were buildings flashing through the scene and occasionally people's faces, but they were going too quickly for her to have too good a look.

However one face stayed and stared at her. It was her mother. She didn't look like her Mother as she knew her; but she knew it was her, she could feel it. And she was beautiful. More beautiful than any woman she had even seen before, but she looked old in mind if not in years. Her lips moved, but she couldn't hear her, not even one word. She couldn't lip read. All she knew was that she was concerned and that what she was trying to say was very, very important. She could tell, however, that her Mother loved her was apparent and that she cared about her so much made her feel warm inside whilst simultaneously making her feel cold; knowing that she was no longer in this world. After her Mother's face faded, she saw her Father but he didn't look like Lord Voldemort. He looked like the young man from Harry's memories. He was handsome; much more handsome than she had realised. He had a carefree nature reflected in his eyes. He looked so much more like a boy, nothing like Voldemort. No fear of death, no anger at another race and no hatred was in his eyes. He looked happy. Then he blinked, and everything flipped. The rage and fury that was in his eyes burned them red. His superiority complex shone on his face and she could see that a lot of his anger was directed at her, but she couldn't understand why.

For hours her dreams continued, more and more people flashed in front of her mind. More and more family members flashed to the front of the foreground; her aunties, her uncles and even the grandparents that she never met. All of them had different expressions, different personalities showing on their faces and in their eyes. Her Father's family came across and she saw that her Father was not wanted by his, and his Mother was delusional, believing that tom Riddle Sr. was in love with her. She couldn't comprehend that someone could be so sure of another's feeling without any confirmation whatsoever.

More and more things were thrown in her face: her relationship with Harry and Ron; Her relationship with Ginny and other girls; her relationship with her professors and most importantly her relationship with Sirius. It was painful, she wept internally. Seeing how people had seen her, how people had treated her and why. The relationship she had with Harry and Ron cut deep. They had used her for her intellect and quick-thinking when they were younger; and as they grew the ratio shifted from intelligence to looks and she had never even realised.

Ron saw her as an easy vagina on two legs that would pop out babies when and where he chose. That she could earn enough money that he could be whatever he wanted and she would accept him however he was because she was that desperate. Their entire friendship had been a complete misunderstanding. Harry wasn't much better in all reality. He saw Hermione as too intelligent to find a nice husband and would settle for the first man that would ask her – which is why her dating Krum had been such a massive shock. Neither of them saw her as the woman she could be; only the girl she was and because of that she had a lot more emotional growth left in her.

All of the females in her life judged her as the whore of the 'Golden Trio', believing that she was always so stressed and studying so much to concoct more love potions to keep them sniffing at her door and her door alone. Even Ginny thought there was more to her studying than a legitimate need to prove herself a vital part of this world. She thought she was looking for glamours and spells to fix her hair or to brainwash people into thinking hers looked good. It occurred to her that they were jealous of her intelligence and of her close bond with Harry and Ron who were very attractive and coveted males.

But the worst one to face was her connection with Sirius.

She looked at what they were before the veil. How they hadn't liked each other, how he had felt Hermione was acting like Harry's mum. How he had felt she was smothering him. She saw how he had seen her before her family were taken from her; as a frumpy, bushy haired, spotty child. He couldn't see what she would become, similar to how Harry and Ron had seen her. But then she saw how he had always respected her intelligence. How he valued her loyalty and had wished that there had been someone like her around him when he was younger; wondering how his life would have turned out if there had. She saw how he was protective of her because of this; how he hated when Ron and Harry talked down about her when she wasn't there and how much he hated when Severus had done so.

And after the veil was a complete different story. He had known her Mother before she had passed, and to see her child had reminded him of how much respect she had commanded and how beautiful she had been. He could see her Mother looking through her eyes and it made him proud to know her. He respected her so much more after he came back because he knew how much she had gone through and she had come through strong the other side. He saw her strength as beauty and even though he knew it was wrong he found an affection growing from her that wasn't entirely platonic. It had made him feel needed when she had clung to him to function properly; to require his presence more than others to chase away the shadows.

He had tried very, very hard to keep his feelings squashed, never knowing that deep down she had clung to him because she had felt the same. He was a lecherous old convict and he had felt that he was not good enough to know someone as pure, loyal and intelligent as she was. He had felt and still felt the need to protect her; especially after what she had already been through. And when she was a victim to that botched potion from his own godson and the Weasley children pure unfiltered hatred and fury had run screaming through his veins. He had been furious that he had had to decide between leaving her in what would turn very quickly to pain, or to taint her innocence. He was still angry that even people on the 'light side' would do something so heinous to fulfil their own desires and take advantage of someone so pure and trusting had hurt his sensibilities and belief that 'they' were better than 'them'.

And lastly she had faced herself. She saw herself when she didn't know who she was or what she was and knew that somewhere deep inside she had felt wrong in her skin because it wasn't exactly her skin. And once she had shed that everything fit. But the insecurities she had felt since she was two were still there. She couldn't drop them because her looks had changed. It was a difficult thing to get her head around because she could see the two selves she had side by side: the old self and the new self. The differences in the bodies were very different. The insecurities about her thighs and stomach on her old body were irrelevant on her new body because the problem was no longer there; the constant need to flatten her hair just making it dirty and creating new problems because it was no longer dry. Insecurities that she had been dealing with for years started to fall away. Her belief that she was only sought after for her intelligence was very true for her classmates, but she could see that Sirius, Severus, Lucius and so many other didn't. They loved her for her and would protect her and stand with her as an equal. They wouldn't expect her to be a leader or to stand in the shadows. She felt like a lot of things had been lifted off of her shoulders and resolved.

It felt like an age had passed when she woke. Her entire body refused to co-operate. The fatigue was so etched in to her limbs that to move one took a mammoth of thought to lift a single finger. And even if the finger was lifted, it would soon flop back down again as though it was made of lead. Her eyelids felt glued down and there was no one she could trust to help her in her most embarrassing peril.

She knew what she must do. She knew that it would not be easy and that it would not be quick: but it had to be done. Slowly, oh so very slowly, she crept her hand towards her neck, taking breaks along the way. She inched her fingers towards her neck, taking a good while to jump from the bed to her torso. Even when her fingers did get close enough to touch her necklace, they were not so close that she could grasp it.

Her fury and frustration began to eat away at herself for being so incompetent. Tears fell out of her unseeing eyes and that made her angrier. With adrenaline coursing through her veins she caught hold of the necklace and rolled over so her arm dangled over the edge of the bed; tempting gravity to aid her in her plight. Thankfully gravity listened and helped her rip off her necklace.

Her magic gushed to the surface, flowed over his skin, through her hair sleeking it in to definable waves through her bed head. It danced over the film over the top of her eyes, leaving a rainbow of steps through her otherwise dark vision. Her magic flowed to her fingers and made her fingers snap and crack as they clenched and unclenched; clicked in rhythm and then unclicked in the same order, her toes followed suit. She bit the inside of her lips in a desperate attempt to contain her voice, unaware that the other inhabitants of the room had already left. She made a choked gasp, before clenching her jaw closed so tightly that she felt her teeth crack.

The magic began to course through her jaw and quivered at her teeth, coursing through her gums and wiggling some teeth out from the bottom, pushing them up by the roots. Her despair at losing her teeth gnawed at the back of her mind. What would she look like without teeth? How would she even be able to tell if she couldn't see? Her mind created more pain than her body could ever come up with, it distracted her mind off of the physical pain and she lost herself in her own persecution.

What felt like days past, weeks even. Her mind dragged her deeper and deeper in to her own spiral of depression; holding her there where nothing in the physical world could reach her. She didn't wake even when they slapped her face. Not even when they did it twice. They decided that they should move her, and Hermione felt something akin to floating, safe somewhere. It felt like she was being shielded by all the wicked things in the world. Like there was someone there to protecting her, holding everything else at bay.

She fell again back in to the darkness, but she could feel that there was light being shined on her eyelids. That she couldn't hide from it. Similar to when you face the sun with your eyes closed. It was blinding. In fact it was so blinding that there were fuzzy spots decorating her eye balls. Her eye lashes began to flutter, and she realised she was waking up from what felt like the dead. Her eyes focused for a second before un-focusing and refocusing again. They danced their little dance before they focused with such clarity that she snapped them closed again.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you alright? Hermione talk to me!" Sirius's concerned voice practically screamed in her ear. She flinched and rolled away, cowering underneath her hands and covering her ears as she whimpered slightly. He grasped what was happening immediately. "Sweetheart." He breathed. "Are you alright?" She nodded timidly, freaking out a little bit more as she could _hear_ that he was breathing the words in her ears, yet she could hear him as though he was talking like he did in class.

"Sirius?" She rolled back towards him and cowered in his arms, hiding her head in his chest to block out the sunshine. "What the hell just happened?" She nuzzled her nose against his chest, causing him to hold her tighter.

"I think you just ascended."


End file.
